Mystic Saga
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: Extreme AU, Betrayed by those he loved, Ron Stoppable has spent years being hunted like an animal. In a last act of SelfSacrifice he is taken to a new world...one where he belongs.
1. Sacrifice

**_Mystic Saga_**

_Prologue…_

_At the age of fourteen Ron Stoppable came in contact with four jade statues holding what his foe, Monkey Fist, referred to as Mystical Monkey Power. What the madman didn't know was that the power itself had nothing to do with monkey's, it was just placed in four statues resembling them to keep dangerous beings from obtaining it. The Power in essence is a key, a key that unlocks the binds that keeps humans from reaching their true or full potential. The actual effect will differ from person to person. Ron Stoppable was the exception to it all._

_For you see, Ronald Adrian Stoppable was a unique being. The last of his line in his family and with already strange abilities. Human kind is an interesting creature, they are capable of great and wondrous things but also terrible and truly horrifying things as well. But once every millennium, a being comes to be that surpasses all others. They are the true fruit of human evolution and once known as a ancient race. They are the Mystic's. Humans with the ability to not only tap into their own full potential but tap into the very power that binds all life and matter…Power Adepts. _

_Countless millennia ago Mystic's were common place, their biggest and brightest achievement was the great city of Atlantis. However as with any being, there were those that strived to rule through their power and subjugate the weak. This caused a great war that claimed all but a scarce few men and women. With their technology lost and magical abilities weakened they could no longer travel to other worlds or dimensions. Trapped they settled among the native peoples of Earth and eventually with time their power diminished as human kind entered a state of Homeo Stasis. That is until the child of prophecy was born into the last of the Atlantian Clans…the Stoppable Clan. _

_What no one realized though was that the war so many centuries ago had created a rift and given birth to two parallel worlds. One that was governed by Homeo Stasis and the other that was not. The other world soon drifted away from its counterpart and eventually a new universe…another reality was born…one where the Stoppable Clan no longer existed and the peaceful peoples of the world lived in a world that could only be described as fantasy. However there was one thing missing…a artifact weapon of great power that had somehow been lost to their world, it was foretold a great warrior would one day come to their world from another with sword in hand as the guardian of their world. _

_"I am Oracle. I am an ancient dragon god that watches over the infinite realms and realities. It is my duty to watch over the magical realms and keep them from crossing over with the non-magical ones."_

_"Imagine my surprise to discover that one realm, a particularly unimpressive one with little life and decaying culture not only being the place that a lost artifact rests but to be in the possession of a Mystic." _

_"A Paradox had been created yet there was nothing I could do, even gods have limitations to their power at times. As fate would have it, the Mystic was a young man whom did not belong in the world he was in. Abused and betrayed by those he cared for he still strived to do what was right. In the end he sacrificed his life to save not only a woman that never returned his love for her but the lives of thousands of people…most who had treated him horribly."_

_"This gave me the chance I needed. As the young mans soul was ripped from his body I collected both from the fringes of the void. I replaced the young mans soul and repaired his shattered body. Now…I could send him where he truly belongs…but how he reacted and handled the situation was his own choice. This is his story…"_

Chapter 1 : Sacrifice

_**"My Sacrifice"**_

_**By : Creed**_

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin...feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave me_

_I remember_

_When you are with me_

_I'm Free...I'm Careless...I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me_

_I'm Free...I'm Careless...I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_MY sacrifice_

_...I just want to say hello again..._

It was late summer as a lone figure walked up the barely worn mountain trail of Mt Middleton. His long blonde hair had lost its luster from lack of cleaning and his clothes were old torn and tattered rags. His face was blank and devoid of emotion as he carried his dinner into a small cave just a few feet from the trail.

For Ron Stoppable life sucked. It all started the day he was hit with that accused Mystical Monkey Power eleven years ago. At first it wasn't so bad, only occasional odd things would happen. But ten years ago, on his fifteenth birthday all that changed when it finally manifested, giving him powers and abilities far beyond human capacity. But this came at a price…if he were to lose control of his emotions…he changed into a demonic looking alternate form, a far shot from the form he could take when he reached his full power.

He was first labeled as a freak, then a monster when Duff Killigan forced his dark side to take over, this had been dubbed his Omega Form. He killed Duff, slaughtered him without mercy, and tore through his henchmen.

It was that day it all changed…the day he lost everything he ever held dear. Kim, scared of him, called him a monster out of pure fear. She did not understand that he only transformed to protect her. Then again how could she ever understand when she had a perfect life, beauty and the perfect boyfriend, Josh Mankey, to be at her side.

Ron, desperate for some measure of comfort, went to his parents. They brought him into the house and then, they did the unthinkable…they turned him over to a squad of forty GJ agents who were waiting for him. Their only words to him was that Dr Director promised them that they would cure his…abnormality.

The GJ scientists idea of a cure was three years of genetic and torturous experimentations. They would slash his flesh to observe how he healed and how quickly. They fed him poisons to see if he could survive them, they played around with and altered his DNA with the genes of various animals, they also put him in situations to see how far he could be pushed emotionally and physically before he lost control of his power…all this in the name of scientific betterment.

After some nasty electroshock therapy on the eve of his eighteenth birthday they made a mistake. Ron was placed in a large room and fifty agents were ordered to kill him, it was a test to see if he could survive overwhelming odds.

Ron lost control of his power once again. The experiments on him caused his alternate forms to change, his alpha form didn't change much…but his omega form was a drastic change due to all the predatory animal DNA fused into his own.

He grew in height and his muscle mass quadrupled, his skin turning charcoal gray and hard as stone. His eyes turned completely blood red save for the slit black pupils. Golden blond hair withered, and tuned into black fire, as two sinister looking demonic wings grew out of his back. His teeth sharpened and long fangs replaced his canines. His hands and feet transformed into claws, topped with razor sharp talons. His power growing to such levels that it burnt out every piece of technology within a two mile radius of him.

It was a blood bath, pure and simple. Ron slaughtered all fifty agents and then proceeded to attack anything that moved as his primal side sought an escape from the pain these "_Humans_" had wrought upon his body, mind and soul. In the end the body count was eighty-five people slain at his hand…some of them simple workers or civilians that were unfortunate to cross his path.

Ron was then declared an escaped murderer and to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. He only stuck around long enough to collect the Lotus Blade from his former home before fleeing to the wilderness.

For seven long years after Ron lived like a hunted beast in the woodlands and caves near Mt Middleton. Wearing nothing but a few rags he had managed to get and killing animals for food. This had become his life…even his once best friend Kim Possible had tried to hunt him down. Indeed they had had a few meetings over the past years while Ron was out trying to gather clothes or food. He had even continued to fight criminals to keep his skills sharp, more than once did he keep Kim from being killed…but in the end it didn't matter.

Though Ron still followed the Bushido as a way of life, he had lost all of what he used to be. No longer did he have a kind and gentle look on his features. Now his face was stoic as a statue. His innocence lost, he had long since lost the ability to feel many emotions…they were still there…but rarely seen by anything. All he knew now was cold lonely bitterness, and the knowledge that all that he cared for…even the woman he fell in love with, had betrayed him.

Tossing his kill, a raccoon on the floor next to his fire, Ron began rummaging around for his gutting and cleaning knives. They were sitting next to his bed which was a mixture of old weeds, hay and animal pelts he had gotten from previous kills.

"Not Bueno Nacho…but it works." Ron said to no one, in deadpan monotone. His once sparkling brown eyes now dull and almost gray from lack of emotion.

A sudden explosion sounded off from a few miles up the mountain. Ron frowned and grabbed the Lotus Blade, its soft glow lighting the area.

Ron stealthily and as silent as an assassin, made his way through the tree tops, only to find a much larger cave two miles up the trails from his…_home_.

"How'd the hell did I miss this?" He asked himself when two more explosions sounded off. "What the hell is going on?"

Feeling the sudden need to check things out and an urge to fight, Ron walked into the cave. Once inside he quickly noticed it had a Mad-Scientist look about it.

"Figures…Drakken is up to his usual B.S. again." Ron grumbled.

He was about to turn around when he noticed the sounds of combat in the distance, namely Kim and Shego…someone else as well.

Ron's face grew harder. "She can handle those morons, I'm outta here."

He turned to leave and another loud explosion rang off along with some bangs and the screams of both Kim and Shego. His eyes widened as a rare display of emotion crossed his features. At that same moment a terrified Josh Mankey came roaring through the cave as fast as he could move.

"Move it or lose it freak!" Josh yelled and ran past Ron.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ron yelled angrily. "Kim might need your help…she's your girlfriend!"

"To hell with that I'm out of here!" Josh yelled back and ran out of the cave like a coward.

"Why you yellow little….DAMMIT!" Ron exclaimed. "Damn saving people thing." He growled and dashed towards where Josh ran out.

He was greeted by the sight of Drakken standing over Kim and Shego's beaten, bruised, and bloody forms on the ground. Drakken had an insane glint in his eyes.

"DRAKKEN!!!!!" Ron roared as a sudden surge of protective rage shot through him.

"Well if it isn't the freakish beast…come to see the bitches last breathing moments?" Drakken asked with insane calm.

Both women looked up shocked, why would Ron of all people come? Was he here to help them…or…finish the job. No…they knew Ron wouldn't do that…not after what they discovered about GJ and their experiments or how Drakken and Dementor funded the project and bribed information from them.

"St…Stoppable…get out, Drakken's lost it…Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer…going critical." Shego wheezed in pain. Drakken had turned on them and sent his new battle drones to kill them both.

"R…Ron!?" Kim looked at him in fear and awe. "Ron run! This place is about to blow!"

"No." Ron said shortly glaring daggers at Drakken as he laughed. "You two get out of here, I'll take care of the Vortex Inducer after I take care of Insane Smurf." Ron growled as his eyes flashed bright crimson.

"Please…be my guest…we are all dead anyways!" Drakken laughed.

"Wrong!" Ron growled in a deep tone as his body starts shifting into his Omega Form. "This ends today…I will stop you and that damn device…perhaps then my sins can be forgiven." Ron snarled.

"Ron…no…please don't do this…I was wrong." Kim pleaded.

The two women stood but were rooted to their places as Ron's transformation completes. Both slack jawed and trembling from fear, pain and grief.

"You see what I have become!" Ron roared with barely restrained rage and grief. "You were right…I am a freak…I am a MONSTER!!!" The mountain shuddered under his power and Drakken stopped laughing long enough to let a look of fear appear on his face.

"Look at what those bastards did to me! I'm not even human anymore…maybe I never was…" Ron growled and looked at Drakken. "Tell me Drakken…did you enjoy it…watching them dissect me, torture me and mutate my body beyond repair? **_DID YOU, YOU SAWED-OFF, RAT-SUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH!?!_**"

Drakken's fear melted as a evil sneer replaced it. "Yes, I did so enjoy watching those mindless buffoons tear your flesh to shreds while you screamed in pain. How does it feel to lose everything to your enemy Stoppable? Now you know how I have felt all these years…losing to a couple of hormone addled teenagers!"

"Tonight you die." Ron snarled and shot forward. His clawed hand impaling Drakken's torso as blood spurted all over them. "I'll see you in hell Lipsky." Ron snarled and then crushed his skull in with his other hand.

"Wh…what have I done…?" Kim mumbled as she looked at the gore before her.

"Death is a release Drakken…be thankful for it." Ron snapped and dropped the mauled body to the floor.

Several loud beeps sounded off as the PDVI began to reach terminal status. Ron's Demonic eyes locked with the two women in the room.

"Leave." He said in a soft growl. "Run far away and to safety, I will remain here and stop the Vortex Inducer from destroying to much." Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "It is time to end my nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Shego asked suddenly feeling worried for her former foe.

Ron walked over to the PDVI and picked it up, wincing as it seared his hand. "It was fun…those years we spent together." Ron commented. "You too Shego, it was fun wasn't it? But now those times are gone, never to return. Ki…KP, Shego…just grant one last request for me…Live…live long happy lives with people you love and try to remember me sometimes." He said softly.

"No….no Ron please…I was wrong! Please don't do this." Kim pleaded as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Don't do it Sto…Ron…if we work together we can stop it." Shego said not wanting this to happen…she was many things but never a killer.

Ron shook his head. "It's too late for me…my choice is made. Just please…remember me when I'm gone." Ron said, his voice returning to normal but his body remaining in Omega Form.

"Why are you doing this…?" Kim asked sadly.

Ron was silent for a moment and then looked at her. "Because it is what I deserve for all the death and pain I have caused everyone." Ron then locked eyes with her, letting his emotions show. "And…because I love you."

As soon as those words left his mouth he summoned his sword and created an indestructible barrier around himself and the terminal PDVI.

"RON! NOOOO!!!!" Kim screamed.

Shego could only stare in shock.

"Good bye KP, Good bye Shego…remember…live your lives and be happy." Ron's voice said as the orb shield surrounding him erupted in searing white light.

The entire mountain shook and trembled under the massive powers of Ron and the PDVI. Ron's screams and cries of pain pierced the air like shots from a gun until in one mighty flash all went silent and dim.

A loud clang broke the silence as the burnt out Vortex Inducer landed on the floor and then turned to ash. Two smaller noises were heard. Ron's jade dragon pendant fell next to the ashes along with his class ring…nothing else remained of Ron Stoppable but two pieces of jewelry and the memories of the past.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Both women cried out as they broke down in tears.

"Why!?!" Shego screamed as she slammed her fist on the floor as she dropped to her knees. "Why did he do it! I…I didn't deserve it!" She cried out as grief shot through her.

Kim shakily walked over and grabbed the pendant and ring. She clutched them to her chest as sobbing wails erupted from her. "He…he loved me…and I betrayed him…but…he…he…." She could no longer continue.

After a short time their sobs quieted and Kim placed the jade dragon around her neck. "I will remember…I will always remember you…Ron Stoppable…I…love you too." She said sadly.

She then gave Shego his ring. "He would have wanted something for you to remember him by." Kim said softly.

Shego nodded and placed the ring on a small silver chain she always wore. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" She said.

"Lets go Shego…we have got some work to do, we need to clear Ron's name and get you pardoned. Global Justice will answer for what they have done…then so will Dementor." Kim stated with determination.

Shego nodded sadly. "Yeah…for Ron." She looked around. "Lets go…there's nothing left here for us anymore."

Both women walked out of the room but not before looking back to the spot Ron had once been. They turned once again and left the cave…never looking back but both would forever remember the sacrifice Ron made for them…even when neither deserved such a priceless gift.

In the weeks to come Kim managed to clear Shego and then they worked together to clear Ron's name. They eventually caught Dementor and forced him to admit what he and Drakken had been doing. Global Justice was shut down and it's members imprisoned for their crimes. Both Kim and Shego were dubbed heroes but both insisted that the true hero was Ron. A month later a memorial statue of Ron Stoppable was placed in the center of Middleton Park and the truth behind everything that happened was revealed to all.

Kim and Shego went on to become freelance agents and eventually owned their own small organization just one year after Ron's death. Each felt a connection to the man that saved their life and together they mourned his loss. Kim broke up with Josh…and hasn't dated since.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible 

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	2. Ascendance of the Legend

_**Mystic Saga**_

_**"Back on Earth"**_

_**By : Ozzy Osbourne**_

I have fallen from grace  
And my ashes are scattered  
No longer of passion and flesh  
My flame is alive  
Though my wings have been shattered  
They laid my body to rest

My spirit is breathing  
My senses are pure  
Like reincarnation  
My soul will endure, ohhhh

Back on earth  
Back on earth  
Back on earth  
The spirit - it never lets go

Like fountains of sorrow the faces are crying  
I'm witnessing all of their pain  
Death is so final for only the living  
The spirit will always remain

Bury me deep just to cover my sins  
My soul is redeemed as the journey begins

Back on earth  
(you feel me)  
Back on earth  
(reveal me)  
Back on earth  
The spirit it never lets go

Another dimension, a river of light  
I'm twisting,  
I'm turning,  
My soul is in flight

Back on earth  
(you feel me)  
Back on earth  
(reveal me)  
Back on earth  
(still breathing)  
Back on earth  
(reliving)

Chapter 2 : Ascendance of the Legend

Ron's eyes slowly opened to find him surrounded in the eerie twilight of a massive cavern. His emotionless and stoic features never once changing as he gazed upon the rocky ceiling. He sat up, his fingers feeling the Lotus blade beneath them; a shrill ripping sound ensued from his tattered clothing.

"Just my luck…still alive." He said in his usual dry tone and looked over himself. His eyebrow arched. "Well…this is new."

Other than the ragged clothing he had covering him his body had gone through a change. What was once a lightly muscled and relatively small build was now medium in size and packed with hard toned muscles. His various scars ran over his new rippling and toned muscles giving him the look of a man who has seen far to much battle. Standing he noticed he was now taller and his hair was much longer than before, it appeared to have threads of pure gold mixed in with his usual blonde color.

Walking over to a small spring he looked at his reflection. His boyish looks had been hardened from the misery he had endured and now had vanished all together giving him a more mature look on his stoic features. His reptilian-like slit pupils widened slightly to compensate for the lack of natural lighting in the dark cavern.

It didn't take him long to notice another change, he had grown a long tail with fur the same color as his hair. He bit back the cynical and sarcastic remark he was about to make. He had expected something like this to happen one day, his Sensei had even warned him it might should his powers reach certain levels.

"Sometimes I really wish I was dead…and stayed dead." Ron grumbled resenting the immortality his powers gave him.

Feeling a familiar ache in his back Ron hunched over a bit as long twin slits appeared on his back and then a pair of larger golden feathered wings burst out, the wings he had in his Alpha form.

Letting out a sigh of relief he began looking the cavern over. It was huge to say the least. Nearly in the center of it was a large stone stand, on it were three swords, one was black, one was crimson and the last was purple. Next to the purple sword was a empty stand for a fourth sword and in front of the stand was a relief with lettering on it.

_Oh ye chosen whom wields the lost sacred blade. If ye seek my wisdom and knowledge, the truth of your destiny and fate. Place thy sacred blade on the stand and I shall cometh unto thee._

Ron looked at the lotus blade, it was glowing and in reaction the other swords to began glowing. "Why not…it's not like I've anything better to do in this dump." Ron shrugged and placed the blade on the relief.

A bright flash filled the cavern as all four blades began glowing brightly. Their glows combined until a orb of light appeared before Ron and then finally a small glowing dragon appeared from the orb.

At one time in his life he would have been a mixture of impressed, awed and terrified…now he was just numb…and unimpressed to say the least.

The ethereal looking dragon looked at Ron carefully as if studying him.

"I am Oracle…Divine Dragon God of this realm and world…the world of Atlas Terra. I would like to be the first to welcome you home Guardian." The Dragon said in echoing tones.

Ron let out a mirthless snort. "I have no home…" Ron said and then frowned. Its not like he meant to be mean…he just had trouble expressing his emotions in positive ways anymore. His frown deepened…did lizard lips just say "God of this realm and world…Atlas Terra?".

"Did you just call this world Atlas Terra…and what's with the Realm bit?" Ron asked his stoic gaze going stern.

"The world you came from is but one of many alternate realities in what is known as the Megaverse. However you were not supposed to be on the world that you were on, a world governed by Homeo Stasis. You are aware of the ancient race of Mystic's are you not?" Oracle asked.

"I've heard a few legends, my…power…is also supposed to be mystical as well. Just what does this have to do with me anyways? Why did I not belong in the other world?" Ron asked curious and slightly agitated.

"Many Millennia ago the Mystics were a race…the very peak of human evolution. They traveled from world to world helping along life forms when needed. They were a race of such great power that it was said that they were nearly at the level of gods. However…a great disaster on the planet you call Earth claimed the lives of most all the Mystic race. This also caused a parallel rift to occur. One being the world you know…a place where mystic's and their powers are all but forgotten and this world…a world where magic still exists. The Mystic survivors on both worlds eventually died out but here…they are remembered and honored." Oracle stated.

"You Ron Stoppable, are the last of the Mystic's. Born to a world that could never understand you, only to be sent to a world where your clan no longer exists. The proof is the tail, for only a Mystic of Clan Stoppable has such a tail."

"Alright…why the hell am I here now?" Ron asked getting that usual sinking feeling.

"Even we gods can make mistakes." Oracle sighed. "It is your destiny…if you will…to be the Guardian of this world. To protect it and keep the balance. It is my hope that you will find peace and perhaps happiness in this world…once you are ready to leave this cavern." Oracle said.

"Doubt it…I don't feel such emotions anymore, you might say they were tortured out of me." Ron said dryly.

"Yes…about that…I am sorry you had to endure such treatment." Oracle said sadly.

Ron shrugged. "Shit happens…I'm living proof." Ron sighed. "Look, just tell me or do what you need to do. I don't like the whole Guardian bit but I'll have to live with it. I give you my word that I will protect this world…but I will do it alone and on my own terms." Ron stated.

"Your own terms is quite fine…but it would be wise to make new friends and companions in this world…perhaps the counterparts from the world you used to be in. No matter how powerful you are…or how inhuman you may seem you are still a human at the very core of your being…you cannot shut out your emotions forever." Oracle said in a stern fatherly tone.

"Perhaps, but that is the way it is right now." Ron stated without emotion.

"You will come to understand one day my young friend. But know this…this world, while filled with the counterparts of people you once knew, is completely different. Some changes will be subtle…others will be profound."

"Before you set out into this new world I will place you into a stasis sleep and transfer all the knowledge and wisdom you will need to survive and travel these lands…I shall also give you better control over your alternate forms. Then when you wake a gift shall be waiting for you as well as the four swords behind me…they are now yours use them well. They are the Lotus Blade, Orchid Blade, Masamune and Murasame." Oracle said and then a bright flash of light erupted from him, within seconds Ron on the cavern floor asleep, his wings wrapped around him and bathed in a gold and silver glow.

"Rest well young guardian…for your trials have only just begun." Oracle's voice said softly in the pale twilight of the cave.

* * *

For six long months Ron slept in the cave as Oracle subliminally fed Ron's mind all the information and knowledge of not only this new world but of his newly awakened magical powers. He showed Ron maps of this strange new world and visions of the life and beings that inhabited it. 

Indeed Atlas Terra was a strange world. Much larger than Earth was and rather than mostly covered by ocean waters this world was mostly land mass with many small seas and lakes. It was inhabited by many different races and creatures…most of which Ron had considered fantasy.

It was a world of magic and power, Demons and Gods…Good and Evil. And he, Ron Stoppable was the one…the only one with the power to keep the evil races and beings from completely taking over this world. In his old world he had once been regarded as a warrior hero as portrayed in legend…in this world he was not only the last of his family line but a Lord of a Valley and the Legendary Guardian. He was a Stoppable…last of the Mystic race and the first of his clan to be seen in over a thousand years.

Ron stirred slightly and his eyes opened as his wings began to un-circle him. He felt stiff but well rested. His head throbbed a bit from all the information it had absorbed but it was turning to a dull ache quickly.

Next to the small spring rested a set of new garments, armor and traveling clothes and a pack. The swords now rest in scabbards attached to a belt on top of a large flowing black hooded travelers cloak, a pair of black leather boots sat next to them with fingerless leather gauntlets and silver armlets.

Deciding to wash first Ron tore off the remains of his tattered clothes and walked into the chilly pool of water, his wings once again vanishing into his back. After cleaning himself well he got out and began putting on the clothes left for him…Oracle's gift. Lose black pants and a tight black undershirt with a deep royal purple tunic vest with emerald green trim soon covered his form. He then placed on the chest plate, gauntlets and armlets before putting on his boots and then his belt…with the swords; two would rest on each hip. Thinking for a moment he gestured with his hand and shrunk his traveling pack to the size of a belt pouch and placed it on his belt. His cloak covered him completely from head to toe; his hood had a spell on it to hide his face in shadows so he could remain hidden if he wished it.

Ron watched quietly as the far wall on the cavern opened a bit so he could leave. Without taking another look around he walked out of the cave, leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

One thing was for sure…he would definitely have to get used to this strange new world.

* * *

Several hours had passed and it was nearing nighttime. The heavily wooded mountain path turned into a well worn forest path about two miles back. Ron glanced up into the evening sky and watched as two Wyverns' flew about. It was a sight he would have to get used to. 

He had to admit he was grateful for the information that Oracle gave him…he was good with nature survival but normal rules didn't apply in this world. No…in his old world he didn't have to worry about things like Vampires, Lycans, demons and nightbreeds. Not that they could really harm him…well Demon's and Nightbreeds probably could but the other two were small fry.

Ron stopped and frowned as a sickly odor filled his nose…it was the smell of decaying flesh. This was quickly followed by several booming footsteps, an explosion and a woman's scream in the distance. A very familiar woman's scream…one he never thought he would hear in another world.

"Kim…?" Ron muttered and pulled up his hood.

Another explosion sounded off and a loud raspy roar with it. Unable to suppress the urge to protect someone in need Ron shot off towards the sounds. Though his world thought him a monster and this one might as well…he lived by a code of honor and that would never die within him, not even when his dark side came out.

With inhuman speed and power he leapt into the treetops and began jumping along them towards the battle. It did not take him long to reach his destination, but the sight before him made him pause.

A large dragon-like monster with rotting flesh and bare bone was attacking a woman…one he knew well in his old world. It was Kim…but a different one from the girl he knew. This Kim for lack of better words looked more mature. She was dressed in a dark blue tunic; brown leggings and a matching blue half skirt. The biggest difference came in the fact that this Kim had feathered wings the same color as her ginger hair and she was wielding a rapier.

_"That fighting style…she's a Valkyrie." _Ron thought to himself.

His stoic expression took on a scowl as the monster, a Draco Lich, savagely belted Kim away and into a tree, she clipped her wing on the tree and screamed in pain, and the wing now lay limp at her side.

Having enough Ron decided to make his presence known. "Yo! Gruesome!" Ron snapped. "Try me on for size!" Ron jumped down and landed between Kim and the undead dragon.

Kim gasped as a cloaked man jumped between her and the Draco Lich. She could feel power unlike anything she had felt before radiating from him but she could not feel his emotions with her empathic powers.

Her eyes widened in shock as the monster snapped down at the man to bite him in two. The stranger however caught the beast's jaws with a grunt as his feet dug into the forest floor from the sudden impact.

"Not that easy bone head." Ron growled and pushed the large jaws back. Ron easily recalled the new found wisdom he had gained. Undead monsters like this were simple to deal with if attacked with Light Elemental magic.

"Brilliance that shines bright, piercing the darkness with holy light, lend me your aid this very night…" Ron chanted as a brilliant white glow surrounded his hands. Kim could only gawk in utter awe, elemental magic was a lost, forgotten art…no one could do it anymore…only cheaply imitate it. "Pearl Lance!" Ron barked and a beam of white light shot from his hand, into and through the Draco Lich.

The undead monster let out a howl of unearthly agony as it's decaying and festering form was vaporized by the spell. Soon all that remained was some bone fragments and the stench of burnt rotten flesh.

Kim stood, her lame wing still hanging behind her and her face covered in an awed expression. That was the legendary "Pearl Lance" spell…a elemental art that had been lost for generations. Yet this man did it like it was a simple curse or hex!

"I…I uhh…Th…thank you." Kim stuttered, it was also rare for humans to aid those of Demi-human races.

Ron turned to look at her, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. "Don't worry about it, I was just passing through when I heard the fight." Ron frowned as he looked at the wing and then sighed.

Walking over to her he placed his hand on the wing gingerly running his fingers along the silky feathers as he chanted in a strange language. Kim blushed as his fingers brushed her feathers leaving a tingling sensation running through her wing and voiding the pain. Within moments the wing was healed and back in perfect shape.

"It might be a bit tender for the next day or so." Ron said and turned around to leave.

"W…Wait!" Kim yelped in alarm. "May I at least see your face or hear your name?" She asked.

Ron stopped and turned back around. He pulled down his hood revealing his long golden locks, soft yet haunted brown eyes and stoic features to Kim. "My name is Ron." He said in his usual toneless voice.

Kim was shocked at the mans handsome features but his eyes were what caught her attention. They seemed haunted and sad…like they had once known great joy and had it torn away.

"I'm Kim…from Clan Possible." She said. "I thank you again for helping me. It is getting close to dark, may I repay your kindness with shelter for the night?" She offered in hopes of getting to know her savior better.

Ron wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with this worlds Kim, she seemed nice and all but experience taught him that things are rarely as they seem and that even your most cherished loved ones can betray you.

"Thank you for the offer but I will just find a place to camp for the night." Ron said emotionlessly.

"Please accept my offer, it is dangerous at night and it is a long ways to the city." Kim said hoping to get him to stay.

Ron sighed…why him? "Listen…why don't I escort you home and I will consider your offer along the way."

Kim smiled. "It would be an honor, my family home is just a few miles up the west path."

Ron nodded and gestured for her to take the lead. Oracle had told him during the knowledge transfer that this was the area he would most be needed to protect as it was a rather isolated kingdom and frequently targeted by Dark Races. Kim being here made him a bit uncomfortable though. He knew she didn't know him, that she was a bit different than the one he once knew but still…

"So…what brings you to this area?" Kim asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just a simple traveler going from place to place." Ron answered.

Kim didn't buy it…with power like that he was no simple traveler. "Oh…so which land to you hail from?"

"Earth." Ron said simply.

"Urth…where's that? Is it beyond the lands of Eluria?" She asked full of curiosity.

_"She sure is nosey…"_ Ron thought.

"Yes…you could say that it is very, very far away." He answered.

"Oh…it must be hard being away from your family and all." Kim said sympathetically.

"I have no family left." Ron said without emotion, Kim frowned, she was a master level Empath and she could barely detect any emotion at all from this strange man. "Might I ask a question?" Asked Ron.

"Uhh…sure." Kim said.

"Why do you insist on being so nice to me when I am a complete stranger…for all you know I could be extremely dangerous." Ron asked.

"There are several reasons." Kim stated. "Valkyrie honor demands that I repay your kind deed with another, you seem like your lonely and if you did intend me any harm would you not have already tried something?" She countered.

_"Clever yet naive….interesting combination." _Ron thought dryly.

"It is true I mean you no harm…I am still quite dangerous. As for being lonely…lets just say such emotion is not something I am familiar with anymore." Ron lied, he was indeed lonely but old wounds still ran deep.

Kim was able to detect the lie, barely, but chose not to pry as she could feel a very deep pain along with it. Whatever happened to this young warrior in the past must have been tragic.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible 

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	3. Darkness and Light

_**Mystic Quest**_

"_**The Unforgiven"**_

_**By : Metallica**_

New blood joins this earth  
and quikly he's subdued  
through constant pain disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules

with time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
a vow unto his own  
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven

they dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub the unforgiven

you labeled me  
I'll label you  
so I dub the unforgiven

**Chapter 3 : Darkness and Light**

Ron continued to walk silently next to Kim as they headed in the familiar direction towards her home. While she was indeed Kim Possible, she was different from the one he once knew. This one was still in her late teens and yet had a more mature figure than the one from his world. She was also a form of powerful Demi-human known as the Valkyrie, a race of powerful winged female warriors.

He wasn't sure what to make of meeting her in this world…was it fate…or perhaps something else? He knew he couldn't remain though. This area was where he was needed the most but he didn't want to endanger innocent people. Unfortunately for him…no matter how deeply he buried his emotions or how much his darker nature took over he always had a weakness when it came to Kim, though other females could often get under his skin as well. Monster or no, he still had his standards and morals and an odd pathological need to protect those who needed it.

At any rate he needed a place to rest for the night and a bed would be nice for a change so he would accept Kim's offer and then leave the next morning to find a home for himself.

Kim continued to send glances at the man called Ron. He had gone silent and appeared to be lost in deep thought. It puzzled her as to how he could be so emotionless but remain relatively civil. Indeed he had been nothing but polite and kind to her since they met, though albeit stoic. Another mystery was his power…it was massive! And she had seen him cast an elemental spell, a art lost to all for hundreds of generations.

At first glance he appeared to be a drifter or traveling warrior but she could feel with every fiber of her power and being that there was something special about this man…as well as something very alluring. It wasn't just his gorgeous features either, no, buried deep beneath the ice and pain Kim could feel a kind, warm and gentle soul that was burdened by the weights of destiny and fate. She did not yet understand why, but she had to become friends with this stranger, she wanted this man in her life and hopefully she could help ease his pain.

Kim suddenly stopped on the path as her thoughts took over what she was doing. Ron too stopped and turned to see the pensive look on her face.

"Might…I ask what clan you hailed from before you lost your family?" She asked softly knowing she was being nosey.

Ron sighed, part of him told him to keep quiet but another part, his gut instinct told him that this Kim could be trusted and that he needed to learn to trust again.

"…Stoppable…" He answered.

Kim's eyes widened and she sucked in a deep gasp of shock. The Stoppable Clan had once been this worlds most powerful clan of beings known as Mystics, but they died out about fa thousand years ago. It was said that the true mark of a Mystic was a long furry tail and powers that could only be matched by gods or demons.

Ron swung back his cloak behind him and pulled his hood back down. A long furry tail with the same color hair as was on his head swayed gently behind him.

"By the gods…" Kim whispered. "The…the legend is coming to pass!"

Ron frowned. "What legend?" He asked…he knew of the prophecy but not of a legend.

_"In a time of great strife, when our world is threatened by a darkness that wishes to consume it. A lone warrior from another world shall descend upon this earth, his lineage of a Clan long since lost and with powers of a lost race…the Mystic's. Alone he shall wield four legendary swords. He shall be Darkness beyond blackest pitch, Radiance beyond greatest brilliance. With power of and not of this world he shall protect the innocents as the Guardian of this world, restore balance of power and strive to keep it from ever tipping into the darkness again." _Kim recited the ancient legend.

"That's close to the prophecy…" Ron muttered. "I would appreciate it if you kept who and what I am a secret from the general people. I do not wish to be in the spotlight if at all possible."

"B…but my parents will know as soon as they see you!" Kim said still a bit shocked…she had been saved by the legendary Lord Guardian himself!

"I can live with that KP…." Ron trailed off noticing his slip up.

"K…P…????" Kim asked blinking confusedly.

Ron sighed…this just wasn't his day. "As the legend says, I am from another world. The truth of it is that I come from an alternate version of this world. It is vastly different and magic is nothing more than fantasy there. The reason I called you that was a slip on my part, I knew your counterpart for many years…we were once best friends." Ron said, the ice in his eyes reforming a bit.

"Oh…wh…what happened?" She asked.

A slightly pained look crossed his features, he didn't know why he was telling her this but it seemed to make him hurt less to do so.

"I had always been different from other people in my world, so much so that I only had few real friends. Perhaps it is because I was supposed to be born to this world and not the one I was in." Ron shrugged. "When I was fourteen I came in contact with some artifacts that awakened my mystical powers. As I had said before, such things didn't exist in my world."

"Soon people began to fear me and an incident occurred when your counterpart was about to be killed by one of her enemies. I lost control of my power and killed the people trying to hurt her…but it was in front of many spectators. In my old world it's human nature to hate and fear what we do not understand…as such I was labeled a monster and shunned by everyone…including the people I once cared for. I'll spare you the rest of the details if only for your own good. I do not like to remember them if possible." Ron said.

"I….I…." Kim faltered feeling horrible. The pain in his words was deep and bitter. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked…please forgive me." She begged.

Ron shook his head and sighed letting his features soften slightly to let her know there was no hard feelings.

"Do not worry about it, it is only natural you would want to know. I am not a normal being, I have never been. But in spite of what I am and what has happened it's not in my nature to hate or hold grudges. But I am dangerous if I lose control of my power, are you sure you still wish to offer me a place to stay for the night, I can always find a place to camp."

Grateful that he was not angry with her she shook her head.

"What happened in your past doesn't matter to me and it won't to my parents either. You helped me and I want to help you. Perhaps I can even become a better friend to you than my counterpart was." She said.

Ron frowned again and was about to say something but Kim cut him off.

"This is not the world you came from but I hope it can become your home. As you can see I'm not exactly a normal human either, does that make you think any less of me?" She asked pointing at her wings.

"No…no it doesn't." Ron admitted. Such things had never mattered to him.

Kim smiled; many people feared and hated her race.

"Then what you are makes no difference to me, all that matters is who you are." Kim let out a soft sad sigh.

"I know I cannot take away what my other self did to you, but I hope I can help ease your pain and perhaps start over…friends?" She asked holding out her hand.

Ron looked at the offered hand and then into her deep emerald eyes. He could feel no deception or malice from her, only genuine concern and hope of friendship. He knew this would take a long time to get used to but perhaps it was time he not only gave others a second chance…but gave himself one as well.

Ron gently took her hand. "Friends." He said softly._ "Maybe…things will turn out better this time. It would be nice to not be alone for once…"_ He thought.

Kim latched onto his arm with a happy smile on her face. "C'mon Ron, my home is just a little further, I can't wait for you to meet mom and daddy!" She said excitedly.

Ron let himself be led along as he looked at Kim. She was so different yet so much the same. Her smile seemed to radiate pure joy at having found a new friend though the slight bush that crossed her cheeks did confuse him a bit. He still didn't know if this was such a great idea but he figured it was best to go with the flow for now and see how things turned out.

* * *

The Clan Possible home was in reality a Victorian castle about the size of a large mansion. It was on a large plot of land and surrounded by forest. Behind it in the distance on a hill top sat another larger looking castle but no one seemed to live in that one.

The inside was a pleasant mixture of old and new styles. It had wood or stone floors with space rugs, the walls were covered in a rich chestnut colored wood. Lighting was provided via oil lamps, candles and a large fireplace in what Ron guessed was the family room.

Kim smiled and grabbed his hand before dragging him into the room her parents were in. Ron's eyebrow arched a bit as he noticed that they were…younger looking…no older than perhaps 30. He also noticed as odd as it was…Kim's mother was not a Valkyrie, which meant she had somehow gained her power from further down the ancestral line.

James and Anne smiled as they greeted their daughter but looked surprised to see Ron. What Ron didn't know was he cut a rather tough and rugged figure in his cloak and armor, looking for all the more a valiant warrior.

"Kimmie…care to introduce us to your new friend?" Anne asked with a polite smile.

Kim beamed.

"This is Ron, he saved me from that Draco Lich that has been causing problems recently and then destroyed it single handedly!" She said excitedly.

James' eyebrows shot up in surprise…it was no simple feat to vanquish one of those beasties. He gave Ron a solemn bow.

"You have my eternal gratitude for saving may daughter and ridding this valley of that foul creature. You must be an exceptional warrior! Might I ask which clan you hail from?"

_"Might as well get this crap over with."_ Ron thought sourly.

Ron then bowed.

"Please don't make such a big deal over what I did, I couldn't just sit back and let someone be hurt by that monster. As for my clan…I…am a Stoppable."

Anne and James gasped.

"But…but that is impossible! The last Stoppable died centuries ago!" James said in shock.

Ron emotionlessly removed his cloak revealing what he was wearing and his tail for all to see. The elder Possible's eyes got so big that Ron idly wondered if they were going to burst from their sockets.

James and Anne bowed and Kim quickly followed leaving Ron rather confused and a bit annoyed.

"Milord…I am so sorry for my rude behavior, please tell us what me might do to assist you and return your kindness regarding our daughter." James said.

Ron let out a sigh.

"First you can stand up, secondly stop calling me lord and finally I told you not to worry about it. I did nothing worthy of praise." Ron said modestly.

"But…it's rude not to address you accordingly to your title and rank." Anne cut in.

"I don't give a crap about titles or ranks, they are nothing but words or letters given to people to make themselves feel special. I am nothing special and would appreciate it if you all treated me as if I was a common person. I hate formalities and the like." Ron said stiffly.

Sensing his sudden discomfort the Possible's stood once again. Kim was shocked at his modesty…most men she knew would sell their souls to have the respect his name, line and titles demanded.

"Well then…Ron was it…my name is Lord James Possible and this is my wife Lady Anne Possible, you already know Kimmie. It is a pleasure to meet one such as yourself." James said with a smile and offered his hand.

Though Ron didn't return the smile, his face still set like stone, he did take the other mans hand with a firm yet kindly shake.

"The honor is mine Mr. Possible."

"Mom…Daddy, would it be alright if Ron rested here for the night?" Kim asked.

"Of course!" Anne said happily. "I'll prepare you both some dinner, the roast and stew should be about ready anyways."

* * *

The meal was a rather quiet but pleasant affair. Anne had been happy when Ron complimented her cooking but surprised when he attempted to wash the dishes. For a living legend he was indeed a strange one.

Ron noticed that there was the lack of the twins, Jim and Tim in this world. He decided not to pry though; it wasn't any of his buisness after all.

Ron soon settled into a dark corner of the family room and sat lotus style as he began his nightly meditations to clear his mind and keep his emotions locked away.

It was growing late so Ron decided to turn in early. His initial plan was to leave at sunrise but a nagging feeling in his gut told him it might be a better idea to stick around for a while, at least in this area if not Possible Castle.

Kim showed Ron his room; it was a nice guest room with a private bath and large comfortable looking four-poster bed. She left to grab him some extra blankets so Ron took off his chest plate and removed his tunic and undershirt.

Kim walked back in and flushed…Ron was built very good. That was when she noticed the various nasty looking scars that littered his torso, and then the horribly disfiguring ones that covered most of his back.

"Gods…what happened to you!?" She asked in horror.

Ron shrugged. "Some are from previous fights but ones like the ones on my back are the result of experiments run on me by scientists in my world. They found my unique powers interesting and performed all manner of experiments on me for the…betterment…of scientific knowledge. Truth of the matter was they were just paid to torture me by old enemies who found it amusing."

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" Kim said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How could anyone be so barbaric…?" She whispered.

"Humans are fickle creatures." Ron stated. "They fear the unknown, destroy what they don't understand and will do most anything for the promise of money or fame. Rarely do most ever consider the consequences of their actions until it is far to late."

"Your life has been very hard hasn't it? To speak as if you aren't human yourself." Kim said softly.

"That is because I am not human…not anymore." Ron said in soft monotone as he looked at his open hand and then clenched it into a fist.

"I am a monster, created by monsters that destroys monsters." Bitterness had laced into his stoic tones.

Kim looked at him sadly, so what if he had slit pupils and a tail…he was still human and deserved to be treated as such. "I…don't think you are a monster." She said.

"You will…if you ever see my dark side." Ron said.

There was a loud crash from the downstairs and Anne screamed. Ron's eyes narrowed and he took off like a shot forgetting his swords and armor, Kim was hot on his heals.

As they got down the stairs Ron saw several zombie-like creatures in rusted armor and battered weapons come in through the back entrance.

_"Ghouls…what the hell is going on here?" _Ron thought preparing to attack.

One of the ugly undeads seemed annoyed at Anne's screams so it threw its spear at her to shut her up. Kim let out a scream and Ron shot forward out of instinct and used his own body to shield Anne from the attack since he had no other way of stopping it.

Both women screamed as the spear hit dead center in Ron's chest and sunk in deeply sending him back several feet as blood spattered and leaked from the wound.

Angry and upset, Kim's wings appeared once again as a few tears dribbled down her cheeks. She lashed them out forward harshly causing several of her feathers to fly out like darts at the ghouls.

Ron however was far from finished in this little skirmish. Anne gasped as the man that saved her and her daughter stood back up, James could only gawk as Ron grabbed the spear and jerked it out. Kim looked a bit sick but was not prepared for what happened next.

Ron's usually stoic face twisted in a scowl mixed of anger and pain. He doubled over as his skin took on a dark gray color; his beautiful golden locks withered and was replaced by black and silver fire. His muscles bulged and grew bigger in mass as his height shot up a few feet. Two sinister demonic wings grew out of his back, you could hear the sounds of his bones breaking and reforming as three spines grew from each shoulder. Hands and feet became clawed talons as razor sharp fangs took the place of his usual canines. His tail lost its fur as spines grew down it; a single golden horn grew out of his forehead.

Ron opened his eyes, a mix of pure black and crimson colors that gave off an eerie glow, his Omega form had reached its final evolution.

Ron then pointed his clawed hand at the ghouls who looked rather confused at the moment. A shard of pure fire shot from his hand and hit the nearest ghoul turning it to ash in an instant.

Ron then moved between the undeads and Kim, his wings spread out in a protective manner. "Though a monster I may be…evil I am not." Ron growled in a deeper gravely tone than his usual soft monotone voice.

Kim blushed slightly; once you got past the demonic look he was still as handsome as ever.

Ron didn't wait for the remaining ghouls to make a move and tore through them like they were thin rice paper. As soon as the last dismembered undead fell he cast a purple beam at them causing their remains to first turn to dust and then vanish. It was a powerful spell that destroyed undeads known as Disruption.

Ron looked up to see the Possible's and Kim gawking at him, not in fear but awe. He looked back down at his clawed hands and frowned. "Is this truly what I have become? A monster that can know only destruction and anger…" He said, ashamed that he let his temper get the best of him so soon.

"Don't say such things!" Kim's voice chided.

Ron looked up a bit to see Kim looking at him with sad eyes. He was startled when Anne and James came over to him as well, no one ever approached him in his Omega form…they feared him to much.

"I say it because it's true." Ron said. "This is part of the result of what those scientists did to me in my world. They played and tweaked with my genetics and DNA forever altering and mutating it so that if I ever let my anger overwhelm me…I become this…thing I am now." Ron said with a slight snarl conveniently leaving out that he could transform at will into both his Alpha and Omega forms.

Ron stiffened and his demonic eyes widened ever so slightly as the two female Possible's hugged him. "Wha…what are you…?" He asked as a bit of emotion leaked out into his gravely voice.

"Would a monster have taken a spear for me or protected my daughter so fiercely?" Anne asked with tears in her eyes. "No…in this world true monsters are evil, vile creatures that kill, torture and cause havoc for their own pleasure."

"She's right son." James said and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "What you look like doesn't determine who you are. It's what you do that determines that and you, Lord Stoppable, are the furthest thing from a monster I have ever seen."

Kim looked up at Ron and gave him a sad smile. "I can relate to some of this since I am a Valkyrie." She said softly and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for saving me again." She said with a slight blush.

Ron doubled over again and grunted in pain as his body reverted to his human form. The elder Possible's frowned at the sight of his back, a large portion of those were not scars of battle but scars of torture. Ron sank to his knees panting from the strain of his sudden transformations, they always hurt like hellfire but what could have triggered his turning back into his human form?

"Why…do you so readily accept me when you've seen what I can become?" Ron asked in his usual monotone.

"Because that form only reflects your power, not the person behind the power." James said sagely. "Besides being a demi-human doesn't matter in this family, our clan has had a history of them popping up every other generation or so and we are taught as children to accept all beings equally."

"You…are different from other humans I have met over the years." Ron said getting back to his feet; he idly noticed Kim was still latched onto him. "I am fine, I can stand on my own." He said and Kim let go with a deep blush.

James and Anne eyed the tattooed crest on his upper left forearm, neither knowing it was a symbol Ron had found in his previous world and had put there because he liked it; it was rather ironic that it was the Stoppable Clan crest. A shield with four swords crossed on it, a dragon to the left representing power, a Griffin to the right representing courage and a Phoenix over the top representing wisdom. It was the mark of a true Stoppable, that and the tail, which was the Stoppable Clan's mark of being Mystic's. The legend had finally come to pass, a lone Stoppable, the last of his race, had come from another world to protect this one.

"Do you have anyplace to stay yet Ron?" Anne asked.

"Not yet, I had planned on leaving at sun up to search out a place." Ron said.

"Oh that just won't do!" Anne said going into mother mode. "You are going to stay here with us until you can find a place and I won't take no for an answer." She said.

"Look I really appreciate the offer but…" Ron trailed off; his eyebrow twitched a bit as both Kim and her mother were giving him identical puppy dog pouts.

"Pweas?" Kim added in a cute voice.

Ron sagged…that was one thing he had never been able to resist…no matter how much he locked away his emotions. "You win…I'll stay." He relented.

Both women hugged him tightly and James chuckled at the disgruntled look on Ron's face.

"That pout should be a lethal weapon huh?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Ron answered dryly. "I never have been able to resist the damn thing."

"_Oh! I'll have to remember that!" _Kim thought happily.

Ron stifled a yawn. "Look as nice as this…is…I am very tired and could use some sleep. We will talk further of this tomorrow." He said and quietly made his way back to his room.

He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and repaired the damaged ones with a simple spell before climbing into the sinfully comfortable bed he had been given.

_"Perhaps…things won't be all that bad. They don't seem to care about my alternate form; even I must admit that Kim looks cute with wings. Guess I'll just wait and see how things turn out…" _He thought as he drifted off into sleep, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips for the first time in many years.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	4. Adjusting

_**Mystic Saga**_

_**"What's this life for"**_

_**By : Creed**_

_Hurray for a child_

_That makes it through_

_If there's a way_

_Because the answer lies in you_

_They're laid to rest_

_Before they know just what to do_

_Their souls are lost_

_Because they could never find_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for?_

_I see your soul, it's kind of gray_

_I see your heart, you look away_

_You see my wrist, you know my pain_

_I know your purpose on your plane_

_Don't say a last prayer_

_Because you could never find_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for_

_What's this life for?_

_But they ain't here anymore_

_Don't have to settle the score_

_Cause we all live_

_Under the reign of one king_

_But they ain't here anymore_

_Don't have to settle no god damn score_

_Cause we all live _

_Under the reign of one king_

_But they ain't here anymore_

_Don't have to settle no god damn score_

_Cause we all live _

_Under the reign of one king_

_But they ain't here anymore_

_Don't have to settle no god damn score_

_Cause we all live _

_Under the reign of one king_

Chapter 4 : Adjusting

The warm morning light filtered into the room through the red silk curtains that covered the windows of Ron Stoppable's new room. The young man lay covered in the four-poster bed lent to him by the Possible's. He was quite comfortable and had, had the best nights rest in a long time. As such he was barely awake, more bordered on still sleeping but somewhat conscious of his surroundings. He was so comfortable that he had temporarily forgotten most of his problems and nowhere near as alert as he usually was.

However all good things must come to an end and he was slowly beginning to awaken and regain his senses. A shuffling noise suddenly alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone and hushed whispers told him that there was more than one other person in the room.

Let it be known that when instincts take over for a half sleeping mind the results can vary from person to person. Ron, even with all his powers and abilities was no exception to this rule.

Confused, groggy and not quite remembering everything that happened the previous night, Ron's instincts took over for him. In one fluid motion he flung his bed covers off of him and towards the noises he heard, leaped out of bed and grabbed the first weapon he laid hands on as four female cries came from under the flung bed covers.

Ron was surprised when the sheet fell off. Kim was there, her wings flittering about in an annoyed manner. To her right was a young woman in elegant emerald green dress with gold embroidering on it, she had a light tinting of green to her skin and long silky black hair. To the far right was a brown haired, blued eyed woman with tanned skin and long elf-like ears and dressed in purple robes. The last remaining female had the darkest shade of skin and was dressed in lose red clothes. The oddity about her was she had Cat-like ears and a tail, both with silvery fur and black stripes.

Ron knew who they were, or rather who their counterparts were. It was Shego, Bonnie and Monique. Bonnie being an Elf and Monique being a Beastian was a bit of a surprise but seeing Shego in a expensive, almost royal looking dress took the cake.

All four females gawked at Ron for a moment before blushing deeply. Ron's sleeping mind finally finished awakening and started taking in the situation.

Ron was poised to attack…with a hairbrush in hand…not one of his best moments. He had just jumped out of bed meaning that he was dressed in only a pair of shorts.

Noticing that the girls eyes seemed to be glued to his lower body he glanced down to see what was up.

_"…Crap."_ Was the only word that passed through his mind.

As it was Ron was suffering from a usual morning ailment that all men seemed to have, more commonly called…"Morning Wood". As such his usually lose boxers were drawn quite tight; he was pitching quite the tent.

At different times in his life he would have reacted differently, ranging from extremely embarrassed to wanting to find a rock to crawl under. As he was now, he wasn't sure just how to react though, a nagging voice in the back of his head was laughing its ass off and making lewd comments and suggesting asking the girls if they liked something they saw, judging by their reactions…they did.

Squashing back the annoying voice in his head, that sounded just like his teenage self, he put a pair of pants on and sat down, and arching an eyebrow at the slight groan he heard from the girls.

_"Back in the other world they would have slapped the shit out of me for that…well…Shego might have decided to take liberties but the others would have freaked."_ He thought dryly.

He noticed that the girls now seemed to be studying his upper body, most likely the various scars forever branded upon his flesh. He shot a slight glare at Shego and Bonnie. Bonnie was to busy looking at his scars to notice but Shego flushed a darker shade of green and demurely averted her eyes, much like Kim would at times. It was the completely out of character reactions that caused him to remember that this was a different world, the people would be the same but different as well. Some would be only slightly different while others like Shego would have a drastic change.

"Might I ask if there was something you needed Kim?" Ron asked in his usual tones.

Kim flushed to her roots and stopped ogling Ron. "S…sorry about that Ron." She said softly as the other three now seemed to be gawking at the tattoo on his left arm.

Kim fidgeted a bit; though Ron wouldn't admit it out loud he thought it made her look very cute.

"I was coming to wake you up when my friends arrived. Mom told them about the attack last night and they all wanted to meet and thank you for protecting us. I'm sorry if we violated your privacy."

Ron waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I needed to get up anyways."

"The…Stoppable clan crest…" Bonnie whispered in awe still looking at his tattoo.

"And the tail…" Monique added a bit louder.

_"So much for secrets…" _Ron thought sourly.

"Yes…My name is Ron Stoppable and please do not make a big deal over it. Might I ask your names?" Ron asked nonchalant.

Shego was the first to respond with a graceful bow.

"Greetings Lord Stoppable, I am Princess Shayla Gough-Lipsky. It is an honor to meet you." She said softly.

_"A Princess!?! Gough-Lipsky!? Talk about complete opposites…geeze."_ Ron thought with a bit of surprise.

"My name is Bonnie Rockwaller. I am an Elven Enchantress and an Echomancer. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Stoppable." She said with a smile.

Ron wasn't surprised that she was an Echomancer if she was an elf, being able to control plants seemed fitting for the Elven race.

"Hi! I'm Monique Watson, Felorne Seer of the Beastian race. Well…I will be once I figure out how to use the ability." She flushed.

"Nice to meet you all, but I insist you call me Ron, I hate titles." Ron said.

The three new girls smiled with a nod. Ron noticed that while they did seem a bit like their counterparts each girl was more on the feminine side and in two cases…nice.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side; her eyes were wider and far more innocent than the one he knew in the other world.

"You must have been in a lot of battles to have so many scars." Bonnie said in a slightly awed tone.

This actually surprised Ron since most people, women especially, would be repulsed by the sight of so many disfigurations on ones body. Yet these four seemed to not mind at all. Though Kim did show pity to him towards the ones she knew that came from torture.

Ron just nodded with a shrug as a familiar ache in his back started up again. The experiments done on him years ago caused him to grow a pair of wings that he could hide using his powers. Unfortunately hiding his "Alpha" wings for more than six hours became painful as they would cramp up inside of his body. His "Omega" wings were the "Alpha" wings alternate form. Sighing to himself he decided not to try and hide what he was anymore, it seemed that he stood out a bit to much weather he liked it or not.

Four gasps sounded off from the girls as a beautiful pair of golden feathered wings grew out of Ron's back causing him to sigh in relief from the sudden cramping pressure he had felt from hiding them all night and all of the previous day. His wings gave him the ability to fly, thus they were quite massive in size. He idly noticed that Kim had blushed to the point of being beetroot as she looked at his wings…why he wasn't sure.

"A…A male Valkyrie!?" Shayla exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "I'm not a Valkyrie, lets just say I'm not a normal being and leave it at that. Besides, Valkyrie can only be female, Shego."

She gasped and Ron felt like popping himself upside the head for yet another slip up.

"How did you know my nickname?" Shayla asked.

"The legend Shayla, Ron comes from another world." Kim answered.

"So…it's true then? You really are the last of the Stoppable's and from another world?" Bonnie asked.

"That's about the jist of it." Ron said dryly.

"You…don't seem to like talking about your original world." Shego frowned. "Did something bad happen there?" She asked innocently, Kim winced and Ron stiffened.

Ron was silent for a while. He knew the question was innocent and curious but he would rather save them the gory details and not have to live through them yet again…his nightmares were enough.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Ron finally answered, his tone stern but not menacing.

"I'm sorry…it was rude of me…" Shego looked down upset.

Ron sighed and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"It is natural to be curious about things you do not know Lady Shayla, perhaps one day I will tell you, you won't like it and neither will I…but if its what you wish than I will grant it one day." Ron said and gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Gods!" Shego breathed blushing. "He looks so strong and powerful but he so gentle"

"Don't forget handsome!" Monique piped in.

"Drop dead gorgeous is more the way to put it Mon." Kim smirked.

"Where on Atlas Terra did you find that hunk of man!?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Like I said, he found me." Kim shrugged. "Lets go downstairs and help mom make breakfast…I bet Ron is hungry." The other three girls nodded.

* * *

Later that morning Ron finally came down to the kitchen. He was dressed in his black pants and boots but was only wearing a sleeveless dark purple tunic with special holes in the back for his wings to be out. Around his waist was his belt with his swords and belt bags attached. His hair was once again in a ponytail and resting between his wings.

His sudden appearance must have startled Anne Possible as she accidentally dropped to much of something into a potion she was brewing causing it to let out a very loud bang. This caused all the girls to wince, except for Bonnie who had dropped to her knees and covered her ears. Blood could be seen slowly seeping out from her fingers. Being an Elf she has extremely sensitive hearing and sometimes certain loud noises caused her ears to bleed.

Ron frowned at the sight, she was clearly in pain, and so he walked over to her and knelt down. She looked up at him and noted that he didn't seem quite as emotionless as usual.

Ron gingerly moved her hands away from her ears and looked at them…no serious damage was done but it was enough to give her one hell of a headache.

He placed his hands over her ears, a soft golden glow coming off of them as she blushed a bit, no one had ever gotten so close to her outside of her family and a few friends.

"That which causes pain and suffering, leave this soul whom you have sent your wraith upon, eternal light flowing within the golden heavens…heal this wounded soul." Ron chanted softly.

Bright golden light flashed from his hands filling the room. Bonnie could feel her pain and the throbbing in her head ebb away and leave a warm gentle tingling sensation. She could feel his power…it was truly frightening and strong but gentle in the same sense. It was an intoxicating feeling she got from him and the power flowing from him. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could utterly destroy her and there was nothing she could do to stop him…yet the kind and gentle feeling radiating from his power told her that he never would, that harming innocents was just not his nature.

Ron stood back up, Anne was gawking and the other girls seemed to have glazed expressions on their faces. What he hadn't realized yet was somehow his power and the girl's powers were reacting to eachother…resonating.

"That should do it, Bon-bon, you feel better?" Ron asked, his stoic mask once again in place.

"Y…yes…thank you Ron." She said still a bit stunned.

Anne brought over some food for Ron to eat for breakfast, fruits and muffins. Ron said a polite thanks and began eating his food quietly. Anne smirked as she noticed that not only her daughter but her friends were quite taken with Ron. The poor boy wouldn't know what hit him by the time those four were done.

"Have you decided to accept our offer to live here for a while?" Anne asked nonchalant.

Ron swallowed his food and took a drink of milk. "Yes, though it was against my better judgment at first I think I'll accept your offer. I refuse to live here without doing something in return though…if you need help with anything just ask." Ron answered.

James scratched his chin for a moment in thought. They really didn't need much help around the castle…

"I have an idea." James stated.

"Oh? What's that?" Ron asked arching an eyebrow.

James grinned. "Well, as you well know my daughter has a tendency to get in over her head at times. How about you act as her personal guard, it will pay for your room and board or what ever else you might need. Kim could use the help and a good friend too." James offered.

Ron mulled on the idea a bit. "I suppose I could do that, I take it Kim is frequently in danger?"

James nodded grimly. "Yes, from the Mankey Clan and all manner of nightbreed, vampire and demon clans. Then there are the slave traders and hunters, all four of them are in danger because of those jerks." James said pointing at the girls.

"Slave traders and Hunters?" Ron asked with a hint of a growl in his tones.

"Yeah…Slavers hire hunters to track down and capture Demi-human females to be sold as slaves. Valkyrie like Kimmie have their wings cut off so they can't fly away, their wings are considered great trophies. The enslaved girls are then broken and trained to service their new masters…in any manner desired. The King had tried to stop this for years now but they still do it anyways. These situations have become common and are…"

"Going to stop!" Ron snarled. "To treat women in such a horrible way is unforgivable." Ron seethed.

James sighed. "I agree, but there are clans out there, like the Mankey's, that see demi-humans as sport or objects to use. The Mankey brothers are among the worst seen in a while, their father Baron Mankey spoils them and they do pretty much whatever they wish…including trying to hunt and or rape my daughter…and I can't do anything to stop them."

"I accept your offer…I will guard Kim." Ron said. "I'll also keep an eye on those three too, just in case." Ron said jerking his thumb at Shayla, Bonnie and Monique.

James bowed. "Thank you, I will rest easier knowing they are protected by a warrior such as yourself."

Ron just nodded and gathered up his breakfast dishes and walked out of the dinning room. The sounds of dishes being washed could be heard from the kitchen as the Possible's and the three girls sat in silence. What James had told Ron had clearly pissed him off, they idly wondered what would happen if Ron met up with the Mankey brothers, most likely it would be a lesson in respect taught by Ron himself.

* * *

A few hours later found Ron, his wings hidden once again, in his armor and full travel gear. He was walking down the large road that went into the main castle city of Tri-Kingdom. The Princess had insisted that he meet her father…King Andrew Lipsky. So naturally all four girls were accompanying him to the castle.

Ron wasn't very thrilled with this idea but figured he needed to learn to get used to and accept the fact that he would end up a well known and powerful figure in this world. His family in this world was not only legendary as powerful Mystic's but as the protectors of this area of the world.

Tri-Kingdom was a large expanse of land surrounded by large, nearly impassible mountains. The only mountain path was through Graviton Valley…which boasted 500 times that of normal gravity on this world making it impossible for many types of beings to travel through it. The main way to pass onto the lands was to take the sea route from Upperton Port. There was also a hidden passage deep within Dark Mist Forest but few were brave enough to venture into that place as it was full of nightbreeds and dark creatures…a truly dangerous place.

Because of its isolation surrounding demon and vampiric clans often attacked Tri-Kingdom. The Fiske Clan of Vampire's were among the worst and most common of attackers. Because of this Ron thought it best that he lived in this area and do like his ancestors in this world did…protect this area.

"Tell me again why I am being dragged off to your fathers castle?" Ron asked dryly, he knew the answer but still would have preferred to be left alone.

Shayla rolled her jade eyes. "Because…you are a Stoppable and you said you are going to live in this area. As King my father needs to know who will be living in this area at all times. And you are a Lord…therefore you will have to be presented so that your status is known to others. I know you don't like your title but it's the law and the law must be observed in such situations."

Ron huffed in annoyance. "I'm a fighter dammit, not some prized piece of meat to be placed of display. I got enough of that in my old world."

Kim put her hand on his arm hoping to calm him a bit; he did calm a little but kept his guard up. She smiled to herself, being able to calm someone like Ron at a touch was a good sign for her.

"It won't be so bad Ron. The King is a really nice man and he understands the need for privacy. At the most there will only be a small ceremony banquette with a few of the trusted noble clans there to introduce you." Kim said.

"Still…I would rather just be left alone but fate seems to like to bite me in the ass so I'll learn to live with it." Ron said dryly.

Silence seemed to fall upon the group as they continued to walk the well-traveled road towards the city of Middleton. Ron was lost to his own thoughts as each of the girls contemplated what had transpired that morning.

It was clear to the girls that Ron at his core was a nice person but there was darkness about him. He could show some emotion but none of them, not even Kim could feel any emotion from him at all. His eyes were the only thing on him that betrayed any emotion at all and that was also very little. He was a mystery and the four young women wanted to solve that mystery. They wanted to get to know him…the real person he was and not the emotionless mask he wore. They didn't care that he wasn't human or that he was the Guardian. He needed friends and they wanted to be that for him…they could feel a sort of connection to him, a connection that none of them could quite explain or understand at the time.

Ron quietly studied each of the four females he was traveling with. Each was a sort of Demi-human, each was very beautiful and each seemed to want to be his friend or showed some sort of personal interest in him…which was odd since they barely knew him.

Shego and Bonnie were polar opposites from their counterparts in his original world. Both were kindly and feminine with an almost elegant air about them. Not snobbish but not helpless or frail either.

Monique and Kim were close to their original counterparts except this Monique was a bit of a tomboy and this Kim was more ladylike.

This was a very strange situation for him. For so many years he had been used to being shunned and hated. Even Kim back in his old world seemed pretty fair weathered at times and she was supposed to be his best friend. But here in this world she was different. She and her family readily accepted him despite not personally knowing him, as if his acts to protect them were enough to vouch for his character. Shayla, Monique and Bonnie were the same…they just accepted him…for what he was. A small part of him was flattered and even happy to get such acceptance. But the rest of him felt the need to keep his guard up and not get to attached to anyone…old wounds did indeed heal slowly.

"Ron?" Kim asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes KP?" Ron asked absently.

"I…uh…wanted to thank you for accepting our offer for a place to live…and…for offering to protect me and my friends. It means allot." Kim said softly.

"Don't worry about it, its both my job and honor to do so." Ron said in his usual nonchalant tone. "Besides…after hearing about your troubles…I just couldn't sit back and let it happen. That would be wrong and dishonorable."

Ron was a bit surprised when he felt Kim wrap her arm around his and pull it close to her. He glanced down and she blushed and averted her gaze with a small smile on her face.

Ron's first instinct was to pull away but for some reason he just didn't have the heart to. Past experiences may have made him cold but he was far from heartless. He could feel that Kim needed him, the other three did as well. It was more than just mere companionship they needed; they needed his protection and the security his presence offered them. He could feel that they had been through some nasty situations and from what James had told him…Demi-humans like the girls were usually treated badly.

How or why anyone would treat any of them badly was beyond his comprehension. They were all very pretty and very kind. Each of them had a thick aura of innocence around them and Ron felt compelled to protect that innocence at all costs. The mere thought of some bastard trying to turn them into slaves for their own sick pleasure made his blood boil with anger.

Perhaps this was his purpose. He knew he was to act, as Guardian of this world but that couldn't have been his only purpose. Maybe he came here to protect these four girls from something horrible…to protect their innocence…to be their friend.

Still not quite understanding everything that was going on Ron made a silent vow of honor. He would do all in his power to protect these four young women and be there for them. If they could look past what he was than he could set aside his personal pains for them. If they so desired his friendship then who was he to deny them? He had been given another chance at a better life than what he left behind and he would not waste it. This world…this was where he truly belonged. He knew his duty and accepted it but he would no longer let it or his past rule him.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	5. Parallels

_**Mystic Saga**_

"Numb"

By : Linkin Park

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Chapter 5 : Parallels

Middleton was your usual castle city, at least as far as Ron could tell it was, though it was a strange mixture of middle ages and modern. It was an active place, which caused him to pull up his hood out of habit to hide himself from peoples eyes.

It was filled with places to dine, indoor and outdoor shops, Blacksmiths, peddlers, Inns and even a few Taverns. All in all it seemed to be a rather friendly place to be. Though Ron could feel a darkness lurking about as well. It spoke of how many humans looked down upon those of the demi-races. Ron sighed, it seemed that racism was a universal constant.

Ron idly noticed that the girls, even Shego, seemed a bit tense. He could understand their feelings, being an outcast most of his life and then a feared monster the rest. He also noticed that each had moved closer to him and hid somewhat behind him.

"I'll teach you to steal from me!" An imperious voice bellowed a few feet ahead.

"P…please mister! I'm just hungry!" Cried out the voice of a child.

Ron made his way to the scene to see a large rotund fruit seller holding up a little girl by one arm. She was dressed in tattered rags. She had pink hair with small antenna coming out of her brow and a small pair of dragonfly-like wings on her back. Under her was an apple.

Drawing a long curved sword the peddler snarled. "This will teach filthy little half-breed wenches like you to steal from the likes of me!" He slammed her wrist down and prepared to cut off her hand for stealing.

The girl screamed and closed her eyes as tears leaked out, waiting for the pain she was sure to come. A thunderous clang sounded off but no pain was felt. Meekly she opened her eyes and looked up to see a glowing crimson blade blocking that of the man trying to hurt her. A powerful looking man whose face was hidden in the shadow of his hood was wielding the glowing blade.

"What are you doing!?" The Peddler shouted angrily.

Two glowing blue eyes narrowed from behind the shadows of the hood. "Saving a poor child from a big-toed, arrogant, pompous prick." Ron snarled.

"Look at her, she is in rags and very thin. She will die without food; all she took was a single apple. Is that so bad?" Ron asked sternly.

"I will not let disgusting little half-breeds like that little urchin befoul my buisness! If it wants food it should dig through the trash like others of its kind." The man snarled.

"He is so screwed…" Monique muttered and the others nodded.

"Release this child now…or else." Ron growled.

The Peddler did release the girl but only so he could grab a dagger. The girl whimpered and attached herself to Ron's leg tightly.

The Peddler brought his dagger up to stab Ron in the arm; it was a bad mistake on his part. In one slick move Ron belted his sword aside and then disarmed the dagger-wielding arm…literately. The man howled in pain as his dagger, with hand still attached, dropped on the ground ten feet away from him.

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot now is it?" Ron asked with a cold purr. "Now…let that be a lesson to you. This all could have been avoided if you had just let a poor child have a single apple, its not like they are rare."

Ron picked up the little girl and she clung to him, her bright blue eyes wide with fear and awe. Ron sheathed his sword and turned his back on the maimed peddler.

"Next time, try not to be such an asshole, you'll live longer that way." Ron snapped at the man and then motioned for the girls to continue on their way. "C'mon ladies…lets head to the castle."

After leaving the jerk and a crowd of stunned spectators behind Ron let his hood down. "Might I ask your name little one?" He asked in a much kinder tone than he used around most, truth was he had a soft spot for kids.

"Lilly Travers." She said shyly. "What's your name big brother?"

Ron let a ghost of a smile cross his lips. "My name is Ron, the ladies behind me are my friends. Kim, Monique, Shayla and Bonnie. Do you have any parents or place to go to?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, mommy went to sleep a few weeks ago and didn't wake up no more. I've been going around and trying to get some food cause I'm hungry…am I in trouble?" She asked a little bit afraid.

"No…you are not in trouble and I am sorry about your mother. I will take you to the castle so we can get you properly fed and talk to the king about finding you a nice warm place to live where you can make friends and hopefully find a family. Would you like that?" He asked.

Lilly smiled and snuggled into him. "I would like that lots…thank you big brother Ron."

"No problem kiddo, we'll take good care of you, I promise." Ron said softly and continued to walk.

Behind him were four floored and nearly swooning young women. They could hardly believe what they were seeing. Big, strong, tough, dark, moody Ron Stoppable was, dare they say it, a fathering type! Unbidden it brought pictures into their minds of what Ron would be like with their children should something like that happen. Each flushed deeply and tried to push the thoughts down, as nice as they were, none of them knew him very well yet. But each of them knew one thing for sure; they so had a crush on Ron Stoppable.

Ron had no idea just how enamored the girls were becoming with him. He had no clue that what came naturally to him was a rare thing in this world.

* * *

The Tri-City Palace was to put it bluntly…HUGE. It looked to be a cross between an old English and Scottish castle Ron had seen when he was still in school. It didn't surprise him that the palace had an extensive mote surrounding it as well as guard towers placed at four points on the inside of the mote. Tactically the Palace was in a good place, it held high ground and Ron could see Archer posts and other mobile weapons on the outer wall like Cannon's, Catapults and Ballistas.

Shayla took the lead and told the gate guards that Ron was a close friend of the Possible Clan and had come to speak to her father. Kim backed it up and the guard let them pass, though he did look curiously at Ron. It wasn't everyday you saw a tough and hard looking human warrior carrying a sleeping demi-human child like she was his own.

"Nice place…now all we need is a round table and we're all set." Ron said dryly.

Shayla rolled her jade eyes. "Must you always be so cynical?" She asked.

Ron made a show of thinking really hard for a moment and then smirked. "Yup." He answered. "I'm a bastard like that."

One of the guards they past sniggered at the comment but otherwise remained on guard. Shayla didn't know weather to laugh or groan at the comment. Kim was more than content to leave Ron as he was. She liked his dry sense of humor and if anyone deserved to be cynical…it was him.

After a good walk to the center of the castle Shayla led them to the throne room. It was a nice room, not over zealously decorated like one would suspect…it had an understated elegance. Simple stone floor and walls with fine tapestries covering them and nice space carpets to walk on. At the end of the room was a large throne with two smaller ones to each side and to the far left was another small throne.

Ron was slightly confused and it grew bigger when a familiar blue skinned man in elegant robes and a crown walked out and took a seat followed by two familiar women. A blonde and a brunette that took a seat on either side of him. They too had crowns but were dressed in elegant gowns befitting of a queen.

Shayla walked up with a smile. "Daddy, it is my honor to introduce Lord Ron Stoppable." She said happily.

The three people gasped in surprise. Ron gave Kim Lilly, who had woken up, and bowed.

"It is a honor to meet you, your majesty." Ron said hardly believing he was doing so…but he remembered…this was a different world.

"He…has the mark? The tail?" The king asked his daughter in shock.

Shayla nodded. "I saw them both myself daddy, he is truly the last of the Stoppable's and Mystic's."

The king nodded and then looked at Ron, unlike his counterpart he had a kindly and gentle look on his features and his voice carried no malice or insanity in it.

"Rise Lord Stoppable. My name is King Andrew Lipsky the second. To my right is first queen Amy Lipsky and to my left is second queen Andrea-Lynn Lipsky. It is an honor to have one such as yourself grace these walls." Andrew said.

Ron for his part was shocked…two wives!? What the hell kinda screwed up world was in? Thankfully his shock was well hidden as all he outwardly did was arch an eyebrow.

"Before we start any sort of talks might I ask if someone could see that this child is fed and perhaps placed where she can be properly cared for?" Ron asked. "Her name is Lilly Travers."

Drew observed the child for a moment and nodded to his wives. The two looked delighted and gathered Lilly up and took her out of the room to feed, bath and clothe her properly.

"I thank you sire." Ron said.

"I should thank you, not many would lift a finger these days to help one of the demi-races." The king pointed out.

"Such things do not matter to me. I am not a god, it is not my place to pass that kind of judgment and I will not stand for such a thing in my presence. I know no race or color." Ron stated truthfully.

The king smiled, he liked this young warrior. He idly noticed that his daughter and her friends were quite taken with him. He could only hope that his little Shayla might be able to find something with this noble person before him. This could be her chance to finally be able to be loved, it saddened him that others looked down upon her merely because of the color of her skin.

"Well then…I presume the legend has come to pass then has it?" Drew asked.

Kim stepped up. "Yes your highness, Lord Stoppable saved me from that Draco Lich that has been causing problems as of late. He fought it and destroyed it single handedly."

"Now that is quite a feat, but hardly a surprise as all Stoppable's are Mystic's. There are few things in this world that can contend with such power easily." Drew said.

Ron sighed, at least he didn't make such a big deal out of it like the others had but he really wished people would stop calling him Lord. _"Suppose I better get used to it." _He thought sourly.

"As of right now I am living with Lady Possible and her parents at their castle in the valley. I am working for Lord Possible as a personal guard for his daughter. He has informed me of the atrocities that have been occurring around here…I intend to stop them cold. As such, with your permission I would also like to extend my protection to your daughter. I assure you that I ask for nothing in return as I need nothing." Ron said in his usual nonchalant tones.

Drew brightened at the kind offer and could sense no lie in Ron's words. "Yes, yes, please do watch after them all. Those who wish to have my throne or make some quick gold at a slave auction frequently target my little Shayla. I have tried for years to stop them but I have been unsuccessful, as you well know. I deeply thank you for the kind offer…may you be successful."

Ron nodded. This King Andrew Lipsky was yet another polar opposite from his worlds Dr. Drakken. As such Ron found himself liking the man. He seemed kind and wise but could be tough and fair when the situation called for it.

"I realize that certain people will have to know that I have come to this world. I also know that I cannot keep myself hidden forever. But I do not like formalities or allot of attention. That said I would like to be called by my first name unless the situation otherwise demands it." Ron said.

"I can relate to that." Drew chuckled. "You may call me Drew, Ron, I will have to throw a welcoming banquette and ball so that the other allied clans can meet you, I will make it a small private affair."

Ron sighed. "That is acceptable. Might I ask what will happen with Lilly?"

"We will first try to find a proper home and loving family for her. If that doesn't work then she will become a ward to the crown, my wives and myself will then care for her." Drew stated and Shayla smiled.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude…but how can you have two wives? Where I came from such things were viewed as immoral, wrong and punishable by law." Ron asked.

Everyone blinked at him, what kind of screwed up world had the poor lad come from?

"Well…statistically there are at least six women to every male world wide. Among the Clan Nobles it is actually required to have no less than two wives. I had three myself, Shayla's mother passed on shortly after she was born."

"Daddy had another wife name Sarah, she and my twin brothers were taken by the plague ten years ago." Kim said softly.

Ron frowned. _"Well…that explains about what happened to the twins."_ He thought to himself.

Drew continued. "There is a clause that no noble may have over six wives due to the statistical limitations. The Clan leader, which in your case would be you, is to care for his wives every need. As a Stoppable you are quite rich, your families keep is located several miles from the Possible Clan castle in Mystic Valley. To honor your family the allied clans have kept the castle in pristine condition over the centuries in hopes the legend would one day come to pass…and now it has. You may move in there when it is most convenient for you."

"Should you one day decide to marry, and we certainly hope you do, you will be expected to take no less than two wives but it will suggested that you take at least five so that your family line can be reborn again."

Outwardly Ron was stoic as usual, calm and collected. Inside his mind was like Time Square during Rush hour. He couldn't get married! Hell he doubted he was even capable of reproduction. At least five wives!? Are they mad? He mentally cringed at the thought of what things would be like during that time of the month…oh the humanity. A demon's nest would be a safer place than in a castle with five hormonal and cranky women. Besides…its not like he could feel those sorts of emotions anymore anyways, he wouldn't subjugate anyone to that. But then why did the mere thought of what the king suggested scare the holy living shit out of him when nothing else did?

Ron cleared his throat. "Thank you for answering my question sir, but I am not the marrying kind. Though someday I might, perhaps take the thought into some consideration."

Ron arched his eyebrow when he noticed the looks of disappointment on the girl's faces and mentally groaned. Somehow he just knew he was being punished for something.

Drew nodded in understanding; it had taken him eighty years before he finally decided to settle down. He idly wondered if Ron knew that the standard lifespan of the people of Atlas Terra was no less than five centuries and their aging was very slow. Shrugging he decided that Ron would discover that soon enough if he hadn't already.

* * *

The weekend passed uneventfully…except for the fact four girls now seemed to be permanently attached to a certain blonde Mystic. Ron had snorted at the irony. He was born into a world that could never accept him for what he was and made miserable because of it. In the coarse of time he had been on that world he lost the ability to feel his emotions, or rather he had forgotten how to. Then to end said misery he let out one last noble act of sacrifice to protect a woman that had betrayed him though he had once loved her. Now he was in a different world, a parallel world, and it was filled with the same people that had betrayed him…except they were now different. In this world he was not only readily accepted but he was their Guardian and a Lord.

Ron was profoundly uncomfortable with his new surroundings and the attention he was getting…especially from the girls. He was confused as to why they seemed to so readily accept him but secretly glad they did.

Ron didn't realize it yet but ever so slowly he was beginning to remember how to feel. His emotions were slowly growing and his wounds were slowly healing. It would surely take a lot of time…but it was a start.

At the moment Ron was being led to Tri-City Magical Academy by four happy and gusto girls. It was a prestigious school that taught the magical arts as well as the fundamentals. Ron was far from thrilled about having to go back to school, he didn't need it but he had promised to guard the girls so he would have to attend.

Kim was dressed in a casual backless tunic, a skirt and leggings. Bonnie and Shego opted for a set of casual robes, purple and green respectively and Monique was dressed in baggy pants and a tunic that more resembled a sports bra. Kim's Rapier was strapped to her side, Bonnie used a runic staff, Shego had paired short swords and Monique used runic nightsticks…she was obviously the brawler of the group.

Ron had foregone with the long cloak and armor. He didn't really need to wear the armor all the time and he was skilled enough that wearing it constantly was pointless. Though he did savor their weight, as it allowed him to constantly weight train. So he wore a nice alternative. He cast a spell on all of his clothes so that they would always be weighted. On his arms was a pair of studded leather bracers followed by his fingerless leather gloves. His usual leather boots and a pair of black pants, just lose enough for great freedom of movement. His belt, pouches and four swords were in place as usual and a purple tunic vest covered his upper body along with a short-sleeved black undershirt. He had braided his hair for a change. Like Kim his massive feathered wings were resting behind him and his tail was swaying calmly.

While the Academy was in the same spot the Middleton High School was in his old world it was very different. It was actually a enormous six level old Victorian mansion surrounded by a large wooden fence, a large gate was the entrance.

Waiting next to the gate was a human girl…one Ron knew all to well in his old world. Yori Hoshino. Ron sighed…this was just getting better and better.

Kim beamed at her friend. "Yori, I'd like you too meet my new friend Ron Stoppable, Ron…this is Yori Hoshino, one of the few human friends we got here. She's a master of Ninja Magic and Beast Summoning."

Yori didn't have quite as profound a reaction to his last name as the other four did but she still looked surprised. She bowed to him and he followed suit as per protocol between ninja.

"It is an honor to meet you Ms Hoshino." Ron said.

Yori blushed a bit. "As it is you Stoppable-Sama."

Ron groaned. "Its just Ron okay…no titles."

She smiled. "Then it is just Yori, are you attending school here now?" She asked.

"No, I am here as a personal guard, I have no need for schooling." Ron stated.

Kim and the other girls quickly brought Yori up to speed on how they met Ron and what Ron was. Ron scanned her mind and saw that she was trustworthy so he let it slide.

Yori was dressed in common black ninja garb but Ron could tell she was armed well with two swords, four Kunai, throwing stars and a pair of razor fans. This Yori had a bit longer hair and almost golden colored eyes as well as a very curvy figure.

Ron had a sudden feeling that he had just gained yet another member to the small party of females that seemed to take a great liking to him. Sighing he just left it be…there was no point fighting it anymore and at least he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

As they walked through the school to head to the first class of the day Ron was able to see that there were far more demi-humans than normal humans here. He idly noted that he was getting some strange looks…perhaps it was his wings, from what he could tell the only winged humanoids in this world were the Valkyrie. He had forgotten that his tail was out for all to see…yet another one of a kind trait as his ears were that of a humans and not an animals like with the Beastian races.

Rather suddenly all the girls, save Yori, shifted behind Ron as if hiding, Yori was just scowling. Ron emotionlessly scanned the area and found the reason.

Josh Mankey and his older brother Eric Mankey were strutting down the halls in expensive clothes and light armor. Josh had a large broad sword on his back and Eric seemed to favor paired War Axes. James had warned Ron about the two boys, how they went about as if they were gods gifts. Their father Baron Nevis Mankey was a skilled Demon Summoner and Necromancer.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Bitch Squad." Eric drawled in a highborn tone.

Josh looked at Ron and sneered. "Got a freak bodyguard I see. What's wrong…afraid we'll get you like we got those other bitches?"

Ron arched his eyebrow. "And if I am their bodyguard? Just what do you two little peons plan to do about it?" He asked unimpressed.

"Watch your tone blondie, I could easily clip your wings and find a baroness that could use a good slave." Eric sneered.

Ron could feel dark magic flowing abundantly from the two. It was strong…evenly matched for one of Kim or Shayla's level but nowhere near his own.

Ron let out a low cold mirthless chuckle. "You two…clip my wings? Oh please do try…I could use the entertainment." A sudden chill had set in the air.

Josh looked sufficiently cowed but his brother just sneered. "Watch your back freak…you never know when one might sneak up and snatch one of your little friends." Eric growled and stalked off with his brother in tow.

"My…such charming little assholes, wonder who taught them their manners…Adolph Hitler perhaps?" Ron asked dryly.

"Who?" Monique asked.

"Hitler was a madman dictator from my old world. He saw to it that over six million innocents died just because they didn't come up to snuff with what he deemed perfection." Ron stated.

"Definitely sounds like a member of the Mankey family to me." Bonnie commented with a shiver.

"We had better get to defense class or we'll be late." Yori said and the girls nodded. Ron followed them closely while keeping an eye on his surroundings for any sort of impending dangers.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	6. Darkness Unleashed

_**Mystic Saga**_

_**"Dragula"**_

_**By : Rob Zombie**_

superstition...now add jealousy

Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, stranglin the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watchin angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worrrrrrrm

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dead I am the pool, draining from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purrrrrrrrr

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Do it Baby, Do it Baby

Do it Baby, Do it Baby  
burn like an animal

Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die

Do it Baby, Do it Baby

Do it Baby, Do it Baby  
burn like an animal

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches  
and slam in the back of my Dragula

**Chapter 6**

**Darkness Unleashed**

The first class that the girls had to attend for the day was an odd mixture of Home Economics and Spell casting for home and personal use. To his slight amusement the Kim of this world couldn't cook to save her life either…or brew a potion for that matter. Her cleansing potion blew up before it was half finished. The other girls seemed much better at potions but none of them could cook for squat. They were all pretty good with the every day spells they could use such as repair spells and enchanting items to clean themselves.

Ron himself found the class utterly boring. Mathematics, Literature and Runes weren't much better. History was a bit better but still rather boring. He had been mistaken as a student several times and the girls had to clear things up for him.

As it turned out the Headmaster of the school was Stephen Barkin…oh the irony. Barkin was damn near the same in this world as he had been in the other one. Only in this world he could use magic. All Ron truly could think was that this world was really screwed up…then again, what is normal for one is abnormal for another.

Ron also discovered that certain branches of magical arts were not taught at the school but rather by an experienced member of ones clan. Such arts consisted of Alchemy, Echomancy, Arcane and various other arts.

"So…what delightful bore is next?" Ron asked dryly while stifling a yawn.

"Physical Arts." Yori commented. "A Master Sensei named Lance Alucard teaches it. He's quite good in his own right but he tends to play favorites…his prized students are the Mankey brothers, Kip Killigan and Ronald Reager."

"In other words he's a stuff shirt asshole who caters to high-class bullies…joy." Ron said.

"How many fighting arts are you skilled in Ron?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Modesty aside…I am considered a master of all known armed and unarmed combat. My specialties consist of blind fighting, stealth, assassination, swordplay, bo-staff fighting, tactics and counter tactics. A side effect of my powers if you will." Ron said emotionlessly.

Kim swallowed hard. "Then those swords you carry…they are…" She trailed off.

"The Lotus Blade, Orchid Blade, Masamune and Murasame…just as your legend foretold." Ron finished for her.

Those four swords were the last ounce of proof needed to prove he was indeed a Mystic and Master of Combative arts. For only a master could wield them and only a Mystic could harness their powers.

Ron followed the girls into the training room. It was basically an extremely large dojo. There were rooms off to the sides for weight lifting, aerobics and other forms of exercise. The main room itself had a large padded area on one side and to the other side was the usual hardwood floor for weapons training. Large wooden barrels were lined up along the wall with wooden training weapons in them. Actual swords, spears, bows, halberds and axes could be seen hanging on wall mounts. As will all the other rooms oil lanterns and some sort of light orb hanging from the center of the ceiling too lit up this one.

Ron took a seat on the floor with the girls, Shayla to his right, Kim to his left and the other three close behind him. Other students began coming into the room as well and taking seats on the padded floor. Eric Mankey glanced at Ron and merely shot him an evil smirk while his brother Josh sneered and purposely kicked is foot.

Moments after the last student sat down a tall man in rather elaborate and expensive looking leather armor walked in. He had long wavy platinum blond hair and light blue eyes, a dimpled chin and walked with a sense of self-confidence and a great deal of arrogance.

Looking at Shayla, Ron asked. "Pretty boy there is your Physical Arts instructor? The guy looks more like a cocky prancing peacock that someone with any actual skill."

Several muffled sniggers could be heard around them. Josh and Eric glowered at Ron and Lance looked utterly offended.

"I assure you…sir…that I have spent the better part of a century honing my skills." Lance said icily. "And just who might you be anyways…a new student perhaps?"

Ron arched his eyebrow clearly unimpressed. "I am the personal guardsman of ladies Possible, Gough, Rockwaller, Watson and Hoshino."

The teacher glared at Ron for a bit and then turned his attention to his…prized…pupils. "Today we will be doing a review on the basics of swordsmanship. Everything from the proper stances to the various levels of kata one can perform. Would Mr. Josh Mankey please come up and help me demonstrate?" He asked kindly.

Josh cockily made his way up to Lance and bowed. He and Josh then went through a practical demonstration of basic swordplay. Having had allot of training from the Master Sensei of Yamanochi, Ron's critical eye caught so many flaws in their styles that it was laughable. Alucard clearly had talent that much was for sure but his stance was off and he also seemed to rely too much on fancy moves for show rather than actual combative action. Josh was even worse. His vastly oversized sword completely threw off his center of balance. The moron seemed to have enough strength to wield the blade but not do it with proper precision…hence sluggish and off kilter.

"Geeze…where did this moron learn to fight? From a two bit swordsman looking for a quick buck?" Ron muttered and Kim poorly disguised a giggle with a cough.

The two up front stopped and glared at Ron. "You sir, dare to mock my skill!?" Alucard asked in outrage.

"Is that what you call it?" Ron asked dryly. "Looks more like a klutzy show by a couple of amateur performers."

Ron's tail circled his waist giving him the look of having a furry belt on as he took off his swords and handed them to Kim. He then stood up as his wings vanished back into his back.

Josh let out a low snarl as Ron walked towards them and went in for an attack to teach him a lesson. Ron grabbed the wrist wielding the sword, twisted around and sharply brought his elbow up nailing Josh in the nose with a loud crunch. As Josh began falling back, Ron disarmed him, sent a thrust kick to his gut and then gave the large sword and expert twirl before resting it on his shoulder…all before Josh hit the floor, his now broken nose bleeding badly and wheezing from having the wind knocked out of him.

Ron casually tossed the sword down next to the fallen Mankey, his expression void of any emotion. "The next time you attack me do try to at least make it look like something." Ron bit out with a twinge of a growl in his tones.

Ron didn't even notice five flushed females behind him staring at him with something akin to awe. He also didn't see roughly half the other students gawking at him. Eric glared at him but thought it prudent to wait to make his own move…he was not as foolish as his little brother.

Ron walked over to the weapons and picked up a bo-staff and then walked back over to Lance who looked like he had bitten into something rather sour.

"I do hope you can put up a better challenge, but they do say a student is a reflection of their sensei's skills." Ron jabbed.

"How dare you!?" Lance snarled as his face turned an ugly shade of puce. "The Alucard Clan has been known for its great warriors for centuries! Comparable only to the former great Stoppable Clan!"

Ron just smirked and let his tail unwind from his waist. As the long appendage swayed behind him there were various gasps and several soft curses. Lance blanched at the sight of the legendary tail and then looked over at the girls he had come in with.

Shayla decided to finish him off. "Instructor Alucard, it is a honor to introduce the last scion of Clan Stoppable and our personal guardsman." She said with pride dripping from her words.

At hearing this Josh quickly scurried away in fear as his brother scowled from the crowd of students. This would indeed cause a problem, the Mankey Clan had been unchallenged for centuries now but with the last of the legendary Stoppable's now here their position as most powerful clan in the kingdom was compromised. He would have to talk to his father…they could not become second best to a furry tailed freak of nature.

"Now, you can either take me on or you can teach this class properly. Might I suggest getting a few experts in for arts you aren't familiar with." Ron snapped.

"Ye…yes Lord Stoppable." Lance stuttered and backed away from the Mystic nervously.

"Good…then there is no need for any further undue…unpleasantness." Ron almost purred in a sinister tone.

Ron then returned the staff to the weapons barrel and walked back over to Kim and grabbed his swords. He mentally groaned when he noticed each of the girls had flushed cheeks and goo-goo eyed looks on their faces. Monique's tail was going so fast it looked like a white and black sidewinder.

Ron just sighed, took his seat and then began his meditation. He knew he really shouldn't have let his temper get the better of his judgment but he hated bullies and pretenders. The only real plus side was that he finally got to hit Josh Mankey after all these years and perhaps he and his brother would get the hint and stop trying to get the girls…he doubted it though.

* * *

The rest of the Physical Education class went fine as Instructor Alucard let the students train at their own paces. Ron merely sat back and watched. Yori and Kim were by far the best fighters with Shayla and Monique trailing close behind. Bonnie it was obvious she was a more magic orientated fighter preferring spells over physical combat. This explained what she was the best spell caster out of the five girls.

Ron had silently observed the other students in the class. As far as fighting went, Josh was horrible except with archery. Eric seemed quiet adept though in Axes, Swords and Spears but failed miserably in unarmed combat. The other students in the room had varied in their skill levels, some were good and others were novice at best. Ron figured the good fighters must have been taught skills that were passed down through their family over the ages.

The bells rang for lunch and the students milled about the mansion heading for the dining hall. It was a massive torch lit room filled with long and large oak tables and chairs with large chandeliers hanging overhead. Much to Ron's disgust most of the room was divided between human and demi-humans.

The buffet area at the side of the room had a broad range of foods…some of which Ron had never seen and some he wished he'd never seen.

_"Gods…who eats boiled Spider legs? And are those things eyeballs…guess it's better than Mystery Meat in gravy…oh…they have that here too…ugh…"_ Ron thought a bit disgusted.

Ron settled himself with a salad, a small loaf of bread, a slab of roasted Wyvern meat and a bottle of fruit punch. To his dismay Monique partook of the spider legs and a large drumstick which Ron discovered was actually a Wyvern leg. The girls didn't take any of the bottles of punch and opted for either water or some of the teas they had up at the counter.

Ron soon discovered why they didn't take any of the punch…it was actually blood for their vampiric students. After swallowing the blood he had to resist the urge to chuck and then resist the urge to throttle the lunch distributors for not warning him.

"Well…that was friggin disgusting." Ron spat dryly.

He then conjured up a nice soothing cup of hot green tea and set aside the bottle of blood. He did discover that Wyvern meat tasted allot like beef, perhaps a bit richer but good nonetheless. A passing Vampire asked politely for the bottle of blood and Ron let him have it…perhaps not all the vampires in this world were bad…but damn that was gross.

"Why are you eating spider legs?" Ron asked Monique.

She blinked at him confused. "It's a delicacy in my clan, Kumantula meat tastes a lot like crab meat that you can get at Upperton Port…not quite as rich in taste but good, want some?" She asked offering a long chunk of white meat with a slightly sweet smell to it.

Ron shrugged…it couldn't be worse than drinking blood. He took the offered piece of meat and ate it. To his surprise it was actually quite good though he thought it tasted more like shrimp than crab.

"Not bad." Ron admitted. "Though we don't have so many strange foods in my old world. Things like Wyverns, Kumantulas and Sand Drakes don't exist there."

"You sure lived in a strange world." Yori commented.

"You have no idea." Ron replied dryly.

"Is Ron-san always so…emotionless?" Yori asked Kim.

Kim gave her a sad smile and nod; she was probably the only person besides her parents that had some inkling as to why Ron was like that.

An alarm bell suddenly sounded off loudly causing many of the students to jump out of their skins. Then a viewing orb appeared in the center of the room as Headmaster Barkin's face appeared on it.

"We have a level one emergency, all female students are to get to safety ass soon as possible. We have a Snare Spider and Femora Scorpion loose in the academy! I repeat all female students seek shelter. All male students capable of fighting act as a guard." Barkin said as the orb vanished.

A surge of panic swept through the room and every human female that was there was ushered out by the male students, while a majority of the demi-human females scrambled. Ron idly noticed that most of the males took off in fear as well.

Ron for his part…found himself being crushed between five terrified girls, even Kim had gone pale and was shivering in fear.

"What the hell is a Snare Spider and a Femora Scorpion?" Ron asked with a grunt as he somewhat managed to dislodge himself from the girls.

Bonnie gulped. "In ancient times, when your clan were still prominent, a demented, sadistic and cruel Mage obsessed with chimeras and insects began creating giant creatures for his entertainment. Your ancestor…Vossler Stoppable fought him and eventually killed him for his crimes."

Monique decided to pick it up there. "His two worst creations…the Snare Spider and Femora Scorpion managed to escape into the wilds and began reproducing. Slave Traders and sick people still keep them as pets. They…err…"

"Rape their victims." Kim said shivering. "These creatures live off of the secretions humanoid females make when in a state of sexual arousal. They give off a sort of aphrodisiac scent that paralyzes females if they get to close or get sprayed by it. After the creature is finished with its meal it either tares the victim apart or drains them of all vital fluids and leaves a dead husk behind."

"That is just sick and wrong!" Ron growled.

"Please don't let them get us…please." Shayla begged.

Ron was about to assure her that he would not when a loud hiss was heard from above them. Ron looked up to see something he wouldn't soon forget.

A massive spider was glaring down at them through eight beady red eyes. Its incisors opened to reveal a long appendage that looked like a grossly deformed version of the male anatomy and on it's back were ten long writhing tentacles. Ron was instantly reminded of several of the bad animes he had seen in his old world.

"Get behind me." Ron ordered the girls.

Monique and Bonnie let out twin screams as a sudden clicking noise filled the room.

Ron whirled around to see the girls trapped in large shackle-like pincers. A huge grotesque scorpion had just come out around the corner. It had four tentacles on its back and rather then a deadly stinger on its tail it had a rather disturbing looking attachment…clearly meant for feeding off of the girls.

A tentacle from above shot down and wrapped around Ron's neck tightly before hurling him into the far wall and nearly through it. More screams sounded off as the Spider snared the rest of the girls, catching Kim last as she tried to take flight.

"Ron! HELP!!!" Kim screamed as the monster began trying to shred off her clothing.

Ron's eyes snapped open and flared bright crimson. All five girls were only seconds away from being put through a very horrible experience. Many males had come into the room, some watching with a sort of sadistic glee while others were rooted to their spots in fear and disgust.

Rage was searing through Ron at a fever pitch as his muscles tightened in the stonewall holding him. It cracked and gave way as his skin turned charcoal gray.

"Let. Them. GO!" Ron's deep rumbling voice roared out at the monsters.

Everyone…even the monsters stopped everything as Ron's body began shifting to its demonic Omega form. Kim suddenly felt fear shoot through her…this time the transformation was letting out so much rage that she wondered if Ron could control it.

The transformation complete, Omega Ron, reared back and let out an enraged inhuman roar that literately shook the foundation of the academy. Black and silver fire licking the top of his head where his beautiful golden locks had once been.

Omega shot up and sunk his claws into the ceiling and scurried across it at his first target. Yori and Shayla screamed as Ron sunk his fangs into the tentacles holding them and ripped them off the Spider. The tentacle holding Kim met the same fate before Ron grabbed the beast and forced it to the floor, landing on top of it and breaking several of its legs.

Ron then shot towards the Scorpion grabbing both pincers at the base where they met the head of the creature. It clicked angrily at the beast before it as Ron snarled right back.

Ron's clawed hands crunched down on the arms with a sickening crack before he savagely pulled them off, putrid purple puss like blood spattered onto the floor.

Ron leapt up and flipped in mid air grabbing the tail of the scorpion. He landed behind the foul creature and with a grunt flipped and slammed the beast into the floor. To finish the job Ron ripped the tail off and tossed it aside before leaping up once again and brining his fist down on the creatures head splattering it. The Scorpion twitched for a moment and then stopped…dead.

Ron turned to see the spider trying to make a grab for Kim again with the long appendage from its mouth. Ron caught it only inches in front of Kim's face as the end of it opened up to reveal a set of snapping jaws.

Ron snarled and ripped the offensive appendage off as his eyes began glowing bright crimson as if they were on fire. He turned to the spider as his chest suddenly swelled like he had sucked in a breath. Ron's head snapped forward as he opened his mouth and a flash of red and white hot fire burst from his mouth causing the girls to nearly scream in shock.

The now blackened spider feebly tried to make an escape but bumped into the very thing it was fleeing from. Ron hefted the creature up, his demonic face twisted in a fearsome enraged scowl.

"Eight legged freak!" Ron snarled.

The last thing the spider ever saw was the clawed hands of a demon piercing its exo-skeleton before ripping it in two. Ron reared back and let out another roar as he won the battle, almost as if a warning to anything else that dares cross him or the ones he protected.

The objects of his rage now destroyed Ron's mind began clearing up and he was once more in control of his Omega form. He looked over to see if the girls were alright.

They were all looking at him as if terrified that he might attack them. Kim even looked scared. Suddenly old wounds re-opened within him as a torrent of emotional pain shot through him. He managed to keep his face as best he could but everyone could see shame and grief evident on his demonic features.

Kim nearly passed out from the violent torrent of emotional pain that shot through Ron. It was wreaking havoc on her empathic abilities to the point where she had an urge to just shrivel up and die.

Unable to stand it anymore, Ron turned around and began walking away, a flash of fire later he had vanished from sight. Leaving four shocked females and a sobbing Kim behind.

* * *

Several long hours had passed since the incident in the dining hall of Middleton Magical Academy. After Ron had left the building he settled himself in a shadowy nook between two large stone gargoyles. A short time later he returned to his normal form and muted his powers so that no one could find him if they were seeking him out.

_"Yeah right…"_ Ron thought sourly._ "Why would they seek out a damn monster. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually begin to believe that I might be accepted here."_

_"I'll never forget the looks on their faces…the same terrified and petrified looks that all those other people gave me back in the other world."_

_"I shouldn't be so damn surprised though, I am a monster after all…what ever made me think I could actually have a chance at a somewhat normal life. Some wonderful change this turned out to be. Destined to be the Guardian of this world and doomed to spend eternity alone and feared."_

Ron let out a sigh as he watched students mill out of the large building and head on their way home. He watched the Mankey brothers stop at the school gates laughing amongst themselves about the freak that ran like a coward. They complained about having their show destroyed by the winged freak.

Ron knew they were talking about him but he ignored it, he didn't give a shit what those two insignificants thought of him. Though he did have an urge to beat them both within an inch of their pathetic mortal lives.

Kim and the girls then came rushing out of the building looking frantically about. Ron noted that Kim looked like she was barely restraining hysterics while the other four looked very upset. Shayla was even crying.

His eyes narrowed…what could have made them so distraught? He didn't have a chance to think on it though because Josh and Eric sauntered up to them looking all the more superior with themselves.

"Did you lose your pet freak?" Josh asked with a dark chuckle. "The stupid beast is probably miles away by now."

"Shut the hell up Mankey!" Kim screamed at him as she drew her rapier. She hadn't been able to sense Ron for a while now and she was terrified that he had gone for good and ashamed that she hadn't helped him sooner.

"Oh…and how do you plan on making me without your pet freak to back you up?" Josh asked menacingly while Eric laughed it up.

"Just leave us alone, we are looking for Ron-san." Yori spat at them.

Eric lashed out and cracked Yori across the cheek hard. "You will learn your place woman! No one speaks to me like that…perhaps you would like to become a slave with them then!" He then pulled out a small crossbow and pointed it at her.

A razor sharp shard of ice nailed the crossbow destroying it before it could cause any harm. Before Eric could even curse, Ron appeared in front of him, picked him up by his tunic and backhanded him several times before dropping him to the ground with a bloody nose and busted lip.

Ron crossed his arms and glared murderously at the two brothers who were smart enough to look utterly terrified…Josh even voided his bladder.

"You little bastards have to the count of five to get out of my sight or I will repeat the afternoons performance." Ron snapped. "1, 4…"

Both brothers took off so fast they practically ran through their clothes to get away from him.

Ron was then plowed over by five girls crying about how sorry they were and begging his forgiveness. For the first time in years he was stunned to insensibility, his mind had just gone blank and he couldn't think of anything. At the lack of his answer or any words the girls were getting increasingly distraught so Ron, still uncomfortable, wrapped his wings around them and took a moment to get his mind working again.

"I…thought you were afraid of me." He said after a few moments, his usual stoic mask and toneless voice back in place.

"We didn't mean to be…it's just…the monsters and…" Shayla faltered.

Kim decided to cut him off before he could comment. "We don't think you're a monster Ron and don't even try to convince us!" She said through her tears.

Ron sighed…part of him was relieved while the other part was utterly confused. "Sorry I left…I just needed some time alone." He apologized.

"We understand." Bonnie said softly. "But please don't leave us like that again, we've been worried sick and we never got to thank you for saving us."

"Don't worry about it Bon-bon, I was just doing my job." Ron said and stood back up brining the girls with him. "I assume you told them KP?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Ron…but I thought it would be best all things considered."

"It's alright, it was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. At least now they will know what is going on when I turn into my Omega form." Ron said patting her shoulder…he was tired and really didn't have the heart to get cross with her over it.

"Your not mad at me?" Kim asked hopefully.

"No…you did what you thought was best, who am I to judge." He answered honestly.

"Are you still going to protect us?" Shayla asked shyly, a slight green flush across her cheeks.

"If that is what you wish…then I will remain." Ron said. "Why don't we just put this behind us…forgive and forget, live and let live."

The girls smiled at him happily and each took a turn pecking him on the cheek. Each secretly delighted with the sudden look of surprise that crossed his eyes and the slight blush that crossed his features.

"Right…" Ron cleared his throat and regained his stoic composure. "To the palace first then?"

Shayla nodded and grabbed his arm with Kim hanging on the other as they led him out of the gates to the academy. Yori, Bonnie and Monique trailing close behind and giggling silently to each other.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	7. Out of Control

_**Mystic Saga**_

_**"Those who are ignorant tend to judge and persecute those**_

_**who are not in order to hide their own faults" - DragonMaster**_

Chapter 7

Out of Control

Three weeks had passed since the incident in the Academy dinning hall. The shattered, burnt and destroyed remains of the Snare Spider and Femora Scorpion had long since been disposed of. Ron however had gotten a bit of a reputation from the event. The more sensible people looked upon him as a hero, completely ignoring the fact that his transformed state made him look like a monster. The majority however, mostly being humans, either looked at him in fear or pure hate. Some even went so far as to call him a demon. Ron ignored the ignorant ones as best he could but they were beginning to grind on his nerves.

A few things had changed for Ron since then. He had gone to check on the old Stoppable Clan keep and while it was fit to live in it was in need of some repairs and allot of modernization. He had found a set of his clans ceremonial armor along with various sets of clothes that his ancestors wore, the magic they had been imbued with had kept them in very good shape and with a simple matter manipulation spell he could resize them to meet his needs. He also discovered that his clan had a sizable amount of funds in a rather large treasure vault. He was mildly surprised to see that the people of this world hadn't changed their money type in all these centuries.

The currency consisted of Platinum, Gold, Silver and Copper coins that were referred to as crests. Platinum was worth 100 crests, Gold was 50 crests, Silver was 10 crests and Copper was worth one crest. For those that were truly rich they could carry things called Crest notes, which was the equivalent of paper money from his old world, Crest notes were equal to 500 to 1,000 crests and printed on expensive parchment made from a silk wood tree.

Ron didn't really have any use for such a large amount of money but it was nice to know that he had it if it was needed. He didn't want to have to travel back to the keep every time he needed to refill his money pouch though so he sealed off the vault so that no one could get into it and then made the first part of a sub-space connection to it. This had taken a fairly large amount of magical power to do and left him a bit winded.

He eventually found his way to a smaller ranch style home built near a small river close to where his land and the Possible clan land met. While it was much smaller than Stoppable Keep, it was much larger than your usual house...a little smaller than a mansion and thankfully all one floor with a cellar. According to clan documents some of his ancestors, his father of this world included, preferred to live in this home, Stoppable Manor, rather than live in the Keep. The Keep's primary purpose was to be a meeting place for various clans to talk of treaties and other business concerning the clans and valley.

After about of week of work, Ron had the home fully fixed and furnished. The girls had been excited and wanted to help out so he let them handle the décor...it wasn't his thing really and they were sensible with it. It was clearly a mans home but still held a woman's touch. Ironically it had six bedrooms in it so Ron gave each of the girls their own room to stay in if they so chose to, all five girls were quite happy about this...though Ron sometimes wondered about his sanity.

He did like the girls, they were nice to be around and he didn't feel so lonely but he quickly learned that each had their own unique ways of doing things. Apparently their clan customs were different than what he was used to as well. He had told them to ask their parents if it was alright for them to stay with him, he wanted no unneeded problems. He was surprised to find out that each of them was already considered an adult by law and clan...and that none of them were under 116 years old. He had forgotten that the people of this world aged at a rate below snails pace. So to that effect the girls switched between staying at his home and at their clan homes...though they spent more time at his home then their own.

The first week the girls began living with him was interesting. He had offered mainly so he could better protect them...they took it differently. Ron had choked on his tea when James asked when they planned on setting a date. Apparently in this world asking or letting a female or females live with you means you intend to marry them, Ron almost fainted when he found that out and saw five blushing girls and he could have sworn he heard Oracle laughing uproariously in his head.

Ron continued with his life as usual, keeping his emotionless, stoic facade well in place...though the girls were making it harder and harder to hold. Living with them he discovered each had interesting personality quirks. Kim was addicted to long baths and wearing...revealing clothes...she had said it was traditional Valkyrie garb but damn. Shayla had to drink tea with each meal and one cup before going to sleep at night. Bonnie, being an Elf, enjoyed spending her time in the small garden she and Ron put in and she was a bit of a book worm. Yori liked to train daily and keep matinence on her Razor fans and Kodachi. She was also fond of rain storms. Monique on the other hand hated storms, especially thunder storms, which happened frequently in the valley. She also had a bad habit of wearing little around the house...mostly due to her feral nature. Apparently those of the Felorne Clan rarely wore more than was needed when not in public as their branch of the species found clothes to be restrictive.

Ron found out the hard way that she slept sans night wear when he woke up to her cuddling up next to him during a nasty thunder storm. He didn't sleep well that night and suffered several nose bleeds when she would jump and cling to him due to a clap of thunder. He also discovered that she purred...like a cat...it was cute but weird. The next morning he woke to her opening the curtains in his room...still completely nude...yeah. He skipped the shower and just jumped into the ice cold river while idly wondering if the girls were trying to test the limits of his control...emotion problems or not...he was still a male and still had basic primal functions...most of which were screaming for some sort of release.

Ron also noticed that more often than not he woke with one or more of the girls sleeping in the same bed as him. At first it frustrated him and kind of ticked him off but he had grown used to it, he figured that the girls saw him as some kind of comfort source...why...he didn't know considering he suffered from chronic nightmares. Not a night went by that he didn't relive the horrors of his past. Though for some reason when one of the girls slept in bed with him the nightmares weren't as bad...sometimes he didn't have any at all, though that was rare.

All in all he was starting to get settled into his new home and new world. For all of its oddities and strange customs it felt more real to him than the previous world he had lived in...that world had been nothing but a nightmare. He still had to figure out something to do with the girls. He didn't mind protecting them or acting as one of their friends but for the past week they had been trying to, in Monique's words, crack his shell. He understood that they just wanted to help him...to make him feel and be happy again, but they just didn't seem to understand the level of hell he went through, Kim maybe...and that was a stretch. It was one thing to be told something and it was another to be able to fully understand and comprehend it...something he would rather keep from them. His pain, his problems...they were his own and he didn't want to burden anyone with them.

* * *

Ron walked out of a large building near the outskirts of the castle town of Middleton. He had discovered that Lowerton and Upperton were more like large villages rather than cities and Middleton held the only castle of the three, the Tri-city Palace. The building he had just exited was known as the Hunter's Guild. A place for people like him to gain extra money or find things to do by hunting down criminals or monsters that have bounty's on their heads. Ron didn't need the money so he just gave his earnings to the king to use on making a better orphanage for Demi-kind. So far he had bagged two more Snare Spiders, one Femora Scorpion, six Slithering Ooze and three Displacer Beasts. He had also taken down a few criminals...err...well if you count two bandit camps destroyed a few.

Most of the residents of the valley had grown used to him, though he was still considered an enigma by almost all of them. He had gained a large amount of respect amongst the demi-races and even among some the humans...though he was sure that was more out of fear than anything else.

The King was going to announce his status in the kingdom within the next week or so as well. An event Ron was not looking forward to as he would be expected to attend a formal ball in his honor and he had to wear ceremonial armor, which he had found in his clan keep. Though he had to alter it to properly fit his proportions and wings. Apparently his ancestors weren't as tall or as built as he was, then again none of his ancestors had genetic manipulation done to them to the point that not even a god could restore them without destroying the original body...damn scientists.

Turning down a large, well worn, dirt path, Ron began making his way to the palace to meet up with the girls. Other people however, had something else in mind...

A group of thirty armed soldiers wearing unfamiliar garb and armor with an oddly familiar crest approached him as he neared the half way point in his trek to the palace. Ron's impassive features remained unchanged as his eyes looked over the group of humans. Judging from the crest on their armor and shields they were from another kingdom. It was a simple crest with two humans crossing a lance and a spear, each holding a sword upright.

His eyes narrowed slightly...where on Atlas Terra had he seen that crest before? Then it hit him...it was that damn peddler a few weeks back, the one that had tried to hurt the little demi-girl Lilly! That same crest had been sewn onto his cloak on a shield shaped patch.

_"I really need to start killing all of the arrogant pricks I come across and save myself later troubles; figures that little prick would hire a group of armed soldiers to do his dirty work." _Ron thought as his hands twitched slightly, preparing to draw two of his swords.

"Are you by chance Ron Stoppable of Mystic Valley?" The lead guard asked in a highborn and pretentious tone of voice.

"And if I am?" Ron's monotone voice asked.

The leader sneered. "We of the Arcadian Royal Guard have been ordered to arrest you on sight for inflicting bodily harm upon our majesties nephew, Augustus Thornelock, one of Arcadia's foremost prestigious merchants that had come to this land to oversee our wares being sold. He was attempting to punish a half-breed thief when you attack him without just cause or provocation. According to inter-kingdom by-laws he had immunity and as such, anyone attacking him for any reason since his status is that of a merchant ambassador is to be seen as an act of treason and proclamation of war against the noble peoples of Arcadia." The man stated.

"How typical..." Ron half growled. "The pompous little bastard could dish it out but he couldn't take it so he cried to his family because he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. If you must know, I am Ron Stoppable."

"Then you, Ron Stoppable, are to be placed under arrest, in our custody, until your trial in three days time. Any actions taken against us will be seen as an act of war by the Tri-Kingdom and our country will react in the proper fashion and declare war. Come peacefully and no undue, unpleasantness will befall anyone else." The leader said glaring at Ron.

Ron met the glare with his own icy gaze. He didn't want to cause any kind of trouble or a war because of his own actions and these arrogant assholes were just looking for a reason. As it was he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place...for now though, he would go along with it.

Gesturing with his hand a small portal opened up and he quickly tossed his cloak, travel pouches and swords into the sub-space storage for later retrieval, no way in hell was he giving these pricks a chance to loot him. Once it was closed and the runic seal engaged he turned back to the group.

"Since I want to avoid any possible wars I will go along with this for now...but be warned, there is only so much bullshit I will tolerate." Ron stated.

"Restrain the demi-human properly and take him to the embassy dungeons, let no one visit or see him under any circumstances until the trial date." The leader ordered. "Use the Adamant shackles and nullifier." A sick grin crossed his features.

Ron gritted his teeth in anger as large chained shackles were placed on his wrists and ankles and a strange metal choker was placed on his neck and attached to the chains. As soon as the choker was placed on him he could feel his magic being sealed off, he tried to touch the choker but got a nasty shock for his effort.

The leader of the guard walked up to him with an arrogant smirk and then plowed his fist into Ron's gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Not so hot without your magic are you freak?" He sneered. "With those special shackles and that choker your no more powerful than a child."

Ron's eyes flickered crimson as he spat a bit of blood out. "Do not assume I am so easy to defeat. Underestimating me is a deadly mistake tin-man...remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind, half-breed...now...take this thing from my sight." The leader ordered his troops.

The armed guard knights gave a salute and half dragged Ron off towards the embassy. The leader chuckled darkly...if all went well...then a new king would be in power and Arcadia would gain more land and slaves.

"Enjoy your stay in the cells, Stoppable, they will not be pleasant." The man sneered and walked off.

* * *

The next day the girls gathered at the palace. Each of them was worried since no one has seen tail or hair of Ron since the previous day. It wasn't like Ron to just go out and not come back without leaving a message with Kim's parents or one of the other girls.

When they entered the throne room they saw an upset Shayla sitting next to an irritated King Andrew and a group of foreign soldiers...Arcadian's according to the crests on their cloaks.

"Sire, might I ask what is going on here?" Kim asked as she walked up with Bonnie, Monique and Yori. Each bowing in respect.

"Do you ladies remember the merchant that tried to attack little Lilly a while back?" The king asked and the girls nodded. "Well, apparently he was the nephew of the King of Arcadia and King Blackthorne was angry due to his nephew's injury because he was supposed to have immunity in our kingdom."

"As such these...gentlemen...sought Lord Stoppable and placed him under arrest. In two days time he is to face trial for crimes against Arcadian nobles and if we interfere it will be viewed as an incentive for war." King Andrew finished with a slight scowl on his features...they had been railroaded into this one.

"That is right; the half-breed will pay for his crimes against the nobles of Arcadia. I, Lance Blackthorne, son of King Thurston Blackthorne will see to it personally." Lance said in his usual highborn and better than thou tones.

"Are you nuts!?" Monique exclaimed. "Ron is a Mystic! He holds the four legendary swords! You dare try to anger the Guardian Lord of Atlas Terra!? You fools...you could get us all killed!"

Lance snorted. "Such a pretentious title, the half-breed didn't even put up a fight when we arrested him yesterday, nor has he since we placed him in the embassy dungeons."

"That's probably because he's trying to keep war from breaking out between our kingdoms." Bonnie said glaring at the upstart. "But from what I can tell...you want war to happen...you and your men are just looking for an excuse!"

"I would have to agree with Lady Rockwaller." The King added. "To just come into my kingdom like this, arrest one of our most noble of peoples and then threaten us with war should we try to stop you." Andrew sighed. "I offer you one friendly piece of advice...do not provoke Lord Stoppable, to do so is not only utterly foolish but absolute suicide."

"Was that a threat, you highness?" Lance sneered.

"No...it was a warning for your own safety. We cannot control Lord Stoppable, especially if he has been angered. I am fully aware of Arcadia's views on the Demi-races and how they are so loathed there. Lord Stoppable will not tolerate such things...if for nothing than your own safety...do not antagonize him." Andrew warned.

"I have witnessed his power first hand...at only a fraction of its full potential. Lord Stoppable makes the demon lords looks like kittens in comparison to what he can do, but only when a wrong is being committed. He is a just and honorable man...please do not push him to show his power." Shayla added.

Lance let out an arrogant chuckle. "His power as you call it was sealed by a special collar we placed on him. As of right now he is enjoying some of the many punishments for his crimes...whipping this time I believe." A sick grin crossed his features.

"Y-you bastards!" Kim snarled at them.

"You ignorant FOOLS!" Andrew paled. "You know not what you will unleash."

No sooner did the words leave the king's mouth did sirens and alarm horns sound off in the distance.

"Oh no...it's begun." Kim muttered worriedly.

The head of the Tri-Kingdom Royal Guard, Junior Senior, ran into the room pale like he'd seen a ghost.

"You're highness, the Arcadian Embassy! It's being ripped apart from the inside...a monster...we heard the roar of some kind of horrible monster!" Junior exclaimed.

"Pull all our forces back to the palace and re-enforce our own security. There is nothing we can do now but watch and wait for this to blow over...send the orders now!" The King ordered.

Junior saluted and dashed off to relay the new orders with the Arcadian Knights hot on his trail.

"C'mon ladies, Ron might need our help." Kim said sternly.

Shayla looked at her father and he nodded. "Go to him daughter...perhaps you ladies can calm him somehow."

"Thank you daddy." She said and joined her friends.

* * *

Cracks blossomed on the exterior wall of the now smoking embassy. Another loud bang and the mangled corpse of several Arcadian guardsmen came tumbling out, their blood and various internal body parts flying in all directions. As the girls arrived they were shocked at the scene...it was a certifiable blood bath, mutilated corpses littered the area and the horrid sounds of terrified pain filled screams and cries echoed from within the burning building. The sound of an inhuman bestial roar following the crunch of bones and ripping of flesh sent chills down their spines.

Prince Lance and his remaining group stood waiting for the monster to show itself, the thundering sounds of footsteps alerting them of its approach from within the building.

As the footsteps grew louder an incredible bloodlust filled the area making it almost stifling followed by horrid murderous intent...the pressure filling the air from the excess power was staggering.

_Within us all exists the potential for good or evil_

_It matters not the being, we are all the same_

_Only he who is in harmony with both can be Guardian_

_A Darkness Beyond Blackest Pitch_

_A Radiance Beyond Greatest Brilliance_

_But should the Darkness be woke_

_Should his heart become lost of its rage_

_A beast like no other shall rise_

_It will be beyond Monster or Demon_

_And utterly out of control_

That was a clip from the Ancient Legend of the Guardian. The girls knew it well...just as well as they knew the power they could feel. It was Ron's, but the usual taint that was kept suppressed and controlled was now running rampant. Though none of them could see him yet, they could both feel and hear him...and it felt as if they made one wrong move, they would be dead before they knew it.

A stream of fire shot out of the hole in the wall followed by a low animalistic snarl and deep rumbling. A large sinisterly clawed hand grasped the broken wall, the claws effortlessly digging into the stone as it crumbled beneath the vice-like grip on it. A talon clawed foot followed cracking the ground as it hit with the force of a jackhammer.

Next came the head...or what resembled the head of Ron's Omega form. This version was horribly twisted and demonic looking with rows of razor sharp teeth and flames huffing from his mouth and nose. The black-fire hair was now more like a mane of burning hell fire with jagged spines growing out from his neck and down his back. Two pairs of demonic burning wings followed him out along with his spined tail now split in six segments with black fire burning on the spined tips. His muscles were bulged out to sickening proportions with the usual charcoal grey color and jet black stone like growths littering his hunched over and distorted frame. Solid narrowed, pupil-less crimson glowing eyes glared about the area as they searched for new prey. The occasional bolt of electricity rippled across his over blown muscles lighting up the splatters of blood covering his body.

"Wh-what is that THING!?" Lance nearly screamed in terror but barely held his composure...barely.

Beast-Ron jerked his head towards the familiar and hated voice. His glowing eyes narrowing further until they were mere slits, his lips curling up in a snarl as his large fangs and razor sharp teeth were bared. He let out a freakishly animalistic roar, like a predator announcing it was on the hunt.

"Oh...Ron..." Kim whispered sadly. _"Was this the result of all that experimenting on him in the other world? How could someone willingly do this to another person...how could a human turn another human into a monster?" _

"KILL IT! ATTACK MEN, FOR THE GLORY OF ARCADIA!!" Lance cried out drawing his sword.

There was a war cry from his men as they too drew their weapons and prepared to do battle with the beast.

Beast-Ron took another step towards them, crushing the skull of one of his victims under foot. A low rumbling growl vibrated up from his chest as he hunched down further and spread his burning wings as he prepared to attack that which unleashed the beast within...that which unleashed his fury and rage.

"Charge!" Lance bellowed and led the charge.

Two soldiers wielding spears thrust them at the beast only to have them break off on its stone-like skin. Neither had a chance to fall back as the beasts long claws came down on them splitting their bodies into several pieces in a shower of blood.

The girls nearly hurled as the beast pulled back its massive claws and licked the blood from them savoring the coppery taste of the fluid.

Several mage's tried to cast high level explosion spells with no effect; the payment they received for their troubles was a large surge of lightning fired off from the beast's mouth frying them to death.

The beast lunged at the remaining soldiers in a primal frenzy. The sounds of the battle were horrible. Flesh was ripped, torn and sliced. Bones were crush, shattered and broken. Screams and cries of terror, pain and suffering filled the air along with the primal roars of the beast that had been unleashed. The ground was stained red with the blood of the ignorant Arcadian soldiers mixed with chunks of flesh, the nerves in them causing the flesh to still quiver occasionally.

Now only Lance remained as he backed up from Ron's vengeful form, terror filled eyes and a horror stricken face looked into the unforgiving glowing slits of the beast, its face twisted in a predatory rictus...and a sickening feral grin as it closed in on its prey.

"N-no...st-stay away!" Lance cried out fearfully.

He screamed in terror as the beasts clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the head. Beast-Ron lifted the vile creature before him up by his head, the human's arms and legs flailing about as his screams filled the air. The screams were cut off abruptly as the beast gave a savage jerk up and ripped the head and spine out of Lance's body with another spray of blood. The spine dangling limply from his neck, his dead face frozen forever in a horrified look and silent scream. The beast snarled and snatched up the remaining body squeezing it and popping it like a gigantic zit showering itself if blood once again. Beast-Ron reared back and bellowed a victorious roar into the angry mid-day sky as thunder clapped and lightning flashed.

Discarding the head the beast turned back on the building, it's chest puffing out before he let rip with a massive roar causing the air from his mouth to distort from a sonic burst. This followed with a flash of fire and lightning that impacted with the building. The embassy was further set ablaze with explosive results. Beast-Ron slammed his clawed fists down onto the earth causing a fissure to rip open and the ground to tremble violently. The remaining parts of the embassy caved in on itself still burning like a beacon...a testament to the power and the beast unleashed this day.

The five girls could only watch...each of them too frightened to do anything more that stand there and watch in horror as the man they had grown to care deeply for became a true monster and savagely slaughtered and destroyed the Arcadian's and their embassy keep.

However...now they had a problem. The reason for Ron's ire was gone...but he was still lost to his dark side and his power. And now...his attention was on them.

The girls stiffened in fear as the nearly eleven foot tall Beast-Ron lumbered towards them. His head tilted slightly as if confused. Getting closer his face was now inches from Kim's, glowing crimson eyes locked with tearful emerald green eyes. Her hair and feathers fluttered a bit as he sniffed her like any other wild beast would to identify another creature.

Monique noticed the wild rage in Ron's eyes was slowly ebbing away as his feral eyes began gaining more of the human-like qualities they were used to seeing. In fact the crimson glow faded into blue before stopping and returning to his usual amber/chocolate brown color eyes. The bloodlust and killing intent filling the air faded with the pressure as his power levels stopped their erratic fluxuations. Ron let out a soft moaning growl as his eyes rolled up and he fell over in a heap, he body slowly reverting back to its Alpha form.

Excess energies still crackled along his muscles and a bit of steam rose off his body, his muscles twitching every now and then from the strain of the de-transformation. His eyes were now closed and he appeared to be in a deep sleep, his breathing steady and even. He was clad in only a pair of slightly shredded pants.

"Th-that was...most disturbing." Yori shuddered with a worried frown as she looked over Ron for any injuries.

Shayla looked at him sadly. "That must be why he refers to himself as a monster...because he turns into that...thing when he can't control his powers."

"When I first met him..." Kim trailed off for a moment. "He told me that...if he loses control of his emotions something terrible happens to him. He said that humans from his world locked him away in a lab...performed torturous experiments on him while they added the blood of other creatures...beasts into his own...using science to fuse them to his blood. It think I now understand...just why he suppresses his emotions like he does. It allows him to keep the beast within asleep."

"I think your right." Monique sighed.

Bonnie nodded. "Indeed, it would seem that a large influx of negative emotions causes his powers to spiral out of control."

"Then we must do what we can to help him." Yori added softly. "He protects us, even when we don't really need it. He's always trying to protect others...but never considers having someone protect him."

"I agree...between the five of us we can help keep any negative emotions away. Though it might be a little hard since he doesn't really open up much." Monique mused.

"He has his reasons." Kim said a bit sourly. "His old life in the other world was anything but nice. But we can try."

Shayla nodded. "He's worth it...even a hero needs someone to protect them when they are vulnerable." She smiled.

"Let's get him back to the palace and away from all of this." Bonnie said and performed a simple levitation spell causing his body to lift up and hover a few feet from the ground.

As the girls began towing him off, the glanced back at the scene once more. They hoped to never see that side of Ron ever again...it just wasn't him. That primal blood lusting beast was nothing like the honorable, strong and sometimes gentle young Mystic they'd grown to care for so much. Though they did silently have to wonder...why did he not attack them? They weren't complaining but in such a feral state of being they had been sure he would have torn into them...instead he almost seemed tame, like he instinctually knew who they were and that they meant him no harm. It was a piece of information they would store away in their minds for later thought.

* * *

Oracle's Realm...

Oracle, a massive six winged serpentine dragon that looked to be a mixture of Chinese and European dragons, frowned as it peered through the viewing orb in its home realm. It had witnessed the events that had taken place mere hours before at the Arcadian Embassy...the torture they had tried to inflict on the Guardian. It had watched as Ron began having flashbacks of his previous life's tortures and then blacked out...lost to his own pain and rage.

**"Ahh...it seems the Chosen One is beginning to reach the final level of his potential. But that taint...it clouds his soul and perverts his power in such a horrible manner."**

**"The taint...I can sense it desires to be free of the Guardian. Should it escape before the Chosen One can purge it a monster of untold power and evil will be born from it. Then...Ron Stoppable...you will have to face yourself...your darkness and the evil lurking in your own heart."**

**"I only hope you are ready for such a trial...as there are many more to come. Embrace the Sacred Element, young Mystic...only that will allow you to embrace your power fully and reach beyond your limits and gain your full potential. Tread carefully, young Mystic...your trials are just beginning." **Oracle muttered to itself as it continued to watch Ron's sleeping form in the glowing white orb floating before it.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC

A/N - DragonMaster here, I would like to apologize to all of you for the long wait and thank you for your patience and continued support of our story. I am the primary writer of this story and I was without a computer for nearly a year and went through a period after I got a computer where I couldn't write anything. We will try to have updates more often but both myself and Doug are quite busy so don't get upset if it takes some time for another chapter to get posted. This story will not be abandoned. Once again, thank you all for your support and patience.

For fans of R-Factor...we have hit a major wall with that story. It is likely that it will be pulled off and completely re-tooled and re-done. This is only a possible warning of what might happen though...there might be a chance to salvage it since neither of us like to abandon stories unless we have no choice. There is a possible alternate version in the works though as well as some other stories. None will be posted though until the current stories we have out are at least nearly finished.


End file.
